Quand une fleur blanche cache du noir
by Cassou102
Summary: Une délégation de lycéens arrive au Japon. Rien de bien original me direz vous. Mais si je vous dis que leur présidente ose me répondre à moi Seijuro Akashi ? Et qu'elle est l'exemple parfait pour démontrer la cécité des autres ? Ils croient tous que ses sourires et sa joie de vivre mais moi j'ai vue dans ses yeux que cela n'était que feint.
1. personnages

Salut voilà une petite liste des personnages. Les miens et ceux de Kuroko no basket /d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si je les utiliserais tous mais bon comme ça vous savez qui c'est 😉/. Je donne leur nom de famille puis leur prénom et les descriptions sont plus qu'inspirées de la page wikia de Kuroko no basket. Il reste encore un personnage qui n'est pas là mais je vous laisse le suspense 😉

On la connaît sous le nom de Heart Lys . Elle a 15, viens de France et est présidente du lycée français dont elle vient et tout ses camarades la conciderent presque comme une petite soeur. Elle est la plus jeune des élèves présent au Japon. Elle maîtrise parfaitement le français et le japonais et elle affectionne beaucoup les matière scientifique. Elle a de très bonne manière de vie. Elle a un passer sombre et complexe que personne ne connaît. De caractère têtu, elle n'obéit que rarement aux ordres.

Akashi Seijuro était le capitaine de l'équipe Teiko, où jouait la Génération des Miracles. Il est la seule personne que toute la génération des miracles craint, il est "absolu". Il est maintenant le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du Lycée Rakuzan. Il vient d'une famille très riche et à perdu sa mère quand il était petit.

Midorima Shintaro fait partie de la Génération des Miracles et de l'équipe de basket de Shutoku. Il est connu pour être le tireur à longue distance le plus doué. En effet, lorsqu'il tire, il ne rate jamais sa cible, même s'il se trouve à l'autre bout du terrain. Ses parents sont médecin et très proche de la famille Akashi.

Aomine Daiki était un joueur de la Génération des Miracles et était l'ancien partenaire de Kuroko à Teiko. Il joue actuellement comme l'as de l'Académie Tōō. Il répète toujours "le seul qui peu me battre c'est moi même " et en a perdu l'envi de jouer. 

Kuroko Tetsuya est le protagoniste principal de la série Kuroko no Basuke. Il était le sixième joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles. C'est un spécialiste des passes maîtrisant la technique de Misdirection. Il a rejoint l'équipe de basket du lycée Seirin avec pour but de faire de l'équipe et de Kagami les meilleurs du Japon.

Kise Ryōta est un membre de la Génération des Miracles au Lycée Junior Teikō. Il joue maintenant pour le Lycée Kaijō. Il est assez connu pour sa technique de copie, il peut copier quasiment n'importe quelle technique et/ou style qu'il a déjà vu une fois. Il est aussi manequin. Il rajoute le suffixe -chi aux personnes qu'il respecte et apprécie.

Murasakibara Atsushi est un joueur de la Génération des Miracles et sa position au basket est le centre. Il joue actuellement au Lycée Yōsen .

Kagami Taiga occupe le poste d'ailier fort au sein de l'équipe de basket du Lycée Seirin. Il est l'ami et coéquipier de Kuroko Tetsuya. Il est déterminé à vaincre la Génération des Miracles et devenir le meilleur basketteur au Japon.

Takao Kazunari faut parti de l'équipe de Shūtoku. Il possède l'oeil du faucon qui lui permet de voir tout ce qu'il se passe autour et derrière lui.

Himuro Tatsuya est un joueur de l'équipe de basket-ball du Yōsen au poste d'arrière . Il est également l'ami d'enfance de Kagami lorsque celui-ci vivait aux États Unis d'Amérique.

Momoi Satsuki est la manager de l'académie Tōō , elle était aussi la manager de la Génération des Miracles à Teikō. Elle est amoureuse de Kuroko et elle se voit comme sa petite amie.

Louis : on ne connaît pas sont nom de famille ni sont apparence. C'est un élève français du lycée arrivant au Japon. C'est l'aîné de la délégation. Il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket


	2. chapitre1 L'arrivée

Salut 😄 J'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fanfiction, c'est ma première alors j'espère que je saurais à la hauteur. Je m'excuse des maintenant de mes fautes d'orthographes j'ai essayé de faire attention mais je sais qu'il doit en rester beaucoup. N'hésitez pas à commenter cela m'aiderais vraiment pour les prochains chapitres 😉 bonne lecture  
...

Elle était fière, fière d'être la présidente, la représentante de son école. Et pourtant ce n'avait pas été gagné d'avance. En effet elle avait beau être arrivé première au test organisé par son lycée pour partir elle n'en était pas moins la plus jeune. Enfin bon... les autres l'avaient élu presque a l'unanimité. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'ils l'appréciaient, non elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami. C'était interdit...pour leur vie . Ils avaient fait seulement parce qu'elle était la seule à avoir déjà pris l'avion et qu'elle métrisait les langues étrangères.  
Le car venait de s'arrêter sur le parking. Elle adorait cette impression de légèreté qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle y était venu de nombreuses fois... mais c'était avant, ... avant qu'elle ... Qu'il... Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions. Tous les autres c'étaient arrêtés devant ce qu'elle appelait l'oiseau. C'était un grand bâtiment avec deux parti qui en montant sur les coté semblait former deux ailes /je parle ici de l'aéroport Saint Exupéry de Lyon ;-)/. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'immeuble. Après avoir déposé leurs valises et passé le contrôle de sécurité ils montèrent dans l'avion.  
Après plusieurs escales ils arrivèrent enfin à l'aéroport de Tokyo. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises mais alors que tous allaient sortir la jeune fille les interpela. Elle savait qu'un représentant d'une de leurs écoles « tutrice » qui les accueillaient serait présent et il était hors de question qu'ils les voient dans cette état. Effectivement après toutes ces heures de transport ils étaient tous décoiffé et relativement débraillé. La « délégation » ce dirigea donc vers les toilette pour ce refaire une beauté.

PDV ? /vous le saurez plus tard/

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que leur avion avait atterri. Le chef d'établissement qui m'accompagnait avait du me « laisser mais je suis sûr que vous en sortirez très bien comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je vous fait confiance ». Donc j'étais seul dans le hall de l'aéroport ... Non seulement ces français me faisait perdre mon temps pourtant si précieux mais en plus ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de ce dépêcher. Quand enfin ils daigneront sortir ils apprendront qu'il ne faut jamais faire attendre un... Mais à ce moment là, les portes de l'aéroport laissèrent passer un groupe hétéroclite de lycéens. Aucun doute n'était possible sur le fait qu'ils étaient ceux que j'attendais. A ma grande surprise seul une jeune fille, que je présumais être la plus jeune, me remarqua. Elle s'approcha de moi et s'exprima dans un japonais que je me dois de qualifié d'irréprochable /les paroles en gras sont en japonais/ :  
- **Bonsoir, désolé de notre retard. Je suppose que vous êtes le représentant du lycée Rakuzan ?**  
- **De toute évidence. Vous êtes vous perdu dans un couloir** , dis-je moqueur.  
Elle ne fit pas attention a ma remarque et continua :  
- **Je m'appelle Lys Heart. Je suis la présidente de la délégation du lycée français. Si vous pouviez rapidement nous ramener dans votre école ? Le voyage nous a tous fatigué.**  
Je rêve ou elle vient de me donner un ordre ? Certes un ordre déguisé mais un ordre quand même. Personne, je dis bien personne n'a le droit de me donner des ordres même pas mes propres parents, enfin si quand même je le devait d'obéir à mon père.  
- **Serais-tu en train de me donner un ordre ?**  
 **-En aucune façon. J'avoue être déçu ... Je pensais que les japonais étaient plus polis. Pouvons- nous connaître ton nom ?**  
Comment ose-t-elle ?  
- **Non, je n'ai pas besoin de vous donnez mon nom. Vous m'êtes inférieur**  
Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle allait répliquer quelque chose alors je rajoutai :  
- **Et je t'ordonne de baisser les yeux.**

Fin PVD

Les camarades de la jeune fille voyant qu'elle était en difficulté avec ce représentant ce regardèrent anxieux. En effet ils n'avaient pas un niveau excellent dans cette langue et n'avait pas compris toute la conversation, surtout qu'ils étaient tous très fatigués. Mais leur présidente semblait en difficulté. Louis, le plus âgé du groupe, décida d'intervenir car contrairement à ce que Lys pensait ils la concideraient tous comme une petite sœur (à son plus grand malheur ou bonheur ? Bonne question).  
- **Ne lui parle pas comme ça !** dit-il  
 **-Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donne. Déjà que vous êtes en retard alors je vous interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire.**

PDV Lys  
OK... c'est bien parti... Louis est gentil d'avoir pris ma défense mais malheureusement ça n'as absolument pas arrangé la situation. Je décidai donc de calmer le jeu :  
- **Excuse-le. Nous sommes tous fatigué. Je ne vais pas baisser les yeux, je suis peu être plus jeune que toi mais je reste ton égale. Maintenant s'il te plait accepte de nous donner ton nom et de nous conduire dans ton lycée pour que nous puissions nous reposer. Nous discuterons plus facilement demain.**  
 **-Mon égale ? tu ne l'es pas. Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, une gamine inutile.**

Ces... ces mots...

Flash back  
- **Tu n'es qu'une moins que rien, une gamine inutile. Tu ne nous a jamais apporté que du malheur.**  
Douleur  
- **Tu es une erreur. Tu n'aurais jamais du naître.**  
Douleur  
 **-Tu ne mérite même que je te tue de mes propres mains, ce serait une perte de temps supplémentaire. Mais j'aime tellement te voir souffrir pour ce que TU à fais**  
Douleur  
- **C'est** **de TA faute**  
Douleur puis plus rien le noir

PDV ? /toujours le même mais il n'a toujours pas donné son nom/  
Mes paroles avaient eus bien plus d'effet que je ne l'avais présagé. Elle semblait dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs qui devaient être douloureux car ses traits s'étaient crispés. Des larmes perlaient même ses yeux. Ses camarades semblaient aussi surpris que moi. En effet elle ne m'avait pas paru être une de ces filles fragiles qui pleurent pour un rien. Soudain elle se mit à trembler puis elle s'évanouie. J'eus juste le temps de la rattraper. Avais-je fais une erreur en lui disant cela ? me serais-je trompé sur son compte ? Non ce n'est pas possible moi Seijūrō Akashi ne me trompe jamais, après tout je suis absolu.

...  
Alors ça vous a plu ? Au prochain chapitre 😘


	3. Chapitre 2 1er jour au Japon

Salut 😄  
Voilà le 2ème chapitre. J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui me lisent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis 😄. Bonne lecture😘  
...

NOOOOONNNNNN!  
La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut.

PDV Seijūrō

Alors que j'étais en train de sortir de mon cours de japonais, soit à 9h30, je vis la présidente de l'école française.  
- **Alors bien dormis ?** lui demande-je  
- **Pas vraiment, Seijūrō Akashi**  
 **Tiens,** elle connait mon nom c'est intéressant.  
- **Dit moi où son mes camarades ?** continue-t-elle  
- **Parti dans leurs écoles respectives.**  
 **-Quoi !Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Qui les a réparties ? Et puis il y en a forcément ici. Rakuzan fait partie des lieux de tutelle.**  
 **-Seul les élites peuvent étudier dans mon école**.  
- **Nous faisons tous partie de l'élite ! TON école ? Et tu ne m'as pas répondu qui les a repartis?** répliqua-t-elle.  
- **Cela est vrai mais tu es la seul à avoir fait un sans-faute.**

PDV Lys

En effet j'étais la seul à avoir eût 100/100 à l'examen, mais comment sait-il ça ? Et puis il n'a toujours pas répondu à mes question.  
- **Je ne répond seulement aux questions qui me semblent utiles, je sais tout. Je suis absolu.**  
A priori j'avais parlé à voix haute...  
- **Absolu ? penses-tu vraiment tout savoir ? Et bien sache que tu ne sais rien. Comment dire ça de manière polie ? Tu n'es qu'un riche prétentieux qui penses et je dis bien seulement penses tout savoir.**

Fin PVD

L'héritier plaqua la jeune fille contre le mur.  
- **Comment oses-tu ?**  
Susurra-t-il mais il s'arrêta et pour cause, elle souriait  
- **Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?**  
 **-Je suis contente,** chuchota-t-elle. **Il reste peut encore de l'espoir, tu pourras peux être l'arrêter. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis,** rajouta-t-elle plus haut. **Tu auras bientôt la preuve que tu n'es pas absolu.**  
Elle dégageait un puissant aura, à la fois empli de colère, de tristesse mais aussi d'une peur immense qui chaque jour lui rongeait le sang. Akashi avait perçu cette terreur ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité envers son interlocutrice.  
- **Ne m'écoute donc tu point ? Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais absolu, tout le monde m'obéis et il n'y a pas d'exception.**  
Il la relâcha lentement et elle put se dégager.  
- **Pour ta propre sécurité tu ferais mieux de remettre en cause tes croyances. Mais bon... tu fais bien ce que tu veux. Je vais me rendre dans chacun des cinq autres lycées pour vérifier que tout ce passe bien.**  
 **-Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ?**  
 **-En transport en commun vois tu. C'est très pratique ce sont des véhicules conduit pas d'autres personnes pour transporter ceux qui payent .**  
 **-Je sais très bien ce que c'est .**  
La jeune fille ne prit pas compte de sa remarque et partit pour sa journée plutôt chargée.

PDV Lys

Je commença pas Tôô. Où le maître tuteur, un certain Daïki Aomine, n'avait pas daigné se présenter. Heureusement les élèves placés là bas étaient les plus sages, peu être quand même après ceux de l'équipe de basket. Seijūrō (j'habite en France depuis longtemps j'ai donc pris l'habitude d'appeler les gens par leur prénom même si je sais qu'au Japon ce n'est pas le cas ) l'aurait-il fait exprès ? Ensuite je suis passée à Seirin, Yosen et Kaijo. J'ai terminé ma "tournée" par le lycée de Shutoku où j'ai rencontré Shintaro Midorima, un ami de Seijūrō (tous les responsables de mes camarades étaient ses amis). Quand je suis arrivé son équipe de basket et la mienne étaient en plein match. Nous étions en train de perdre... Et c'est là que Louis (le capitaine ) a eus la meilleur idée du siècle (notez l'ironie ).  
-Lys tu ne veux pas jouer? Nous sommes tous fatigué contrairement à toi et je t'ai vue jouer seul une semaine avant de partir. Tu avais l'aire plutôt doué.  
Non tout mais pas ça ! Je ne peux pas jouer... Du coup je répondis:  
\- Dé-désolé mais je - je ne peux pas...  
- **Avez -vous un problème ?** demanda Shintaro.  
Au non pitié pas lui, s'il s'y met aussi je n'ai aucune chance de rester spectatrice. En effet je ne pourrais pas refuser de jouer. Saleté de fierté mal placé !  
- **Vous êtes vraiment très fort et du coup nous sommes assez fatiguée. J'ai donc demandé à notre présidente de jouer mais elle n'a pas accepter** _,_ déclara l'aîné de mon lycée.  
 _-_ **Ah et pour quelle raison? J'aimerais beaucoup te voir jouer,** me dit Shintaro.  
\- **OK je vais jouer... Laissez moi juste le temps d'aller me changer.**  
Je partis donc dans le vestiaire et reviens 2 minutes après en tenu de sport et mes cheveux en queue de cheval. Le match recommença et même si Shutoku menait toujours notamment grâce au 3 points de Shintaro, l'écart c'était réduit. Malheureusement ce que je craignais arriva et, alors que je faisais une passe au capitaine, mon genou me lâcha et je m'écroulai sur le parquet.

-Mon dieu! Ça va? me demanda Louis.

-Oui ne t'inquiéte pas, cela m'arrive souvent. Je vais y aller. Essayez de ne pas vous faire laminer.  
Alors que je sortai en serrant les dents pour ne pas inquiéter mes camarades, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras.

Fin PVD Lys

Alors que la jeune fille venait de passer la porte du gymnase Midorima Shintaro l'arrêta. Il était fils de grands médecins et avait bien remarqué que cette blessures n'était pas normal.  
- **Où pense tu aller dans cette état ? Tu n'atteindra même pas le bout de la rue.**  
 **-Je vais simplement à l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer à Rakuzan.**  
\- **Un bus? Fais moi rire. Le dernier d'entre eux pour Rakuzan est parti il y a une heure.**  
 **-Alors je rentrerai en stop et à pied**  
 **-Tu te fiche de moi? C'est à 5h30 en voiture et à plus de 4 jours à pied !**  
Elle resta sans voix. A priori elle avait oublié ce "detail"  
- **Je vais à Kyoto pour un repas avec ma famille je te déposerait la bas...**  
Elle hésita un long moment puis répondit :  
 **\- OK merci beaucoup.**  
Elle accepta avec réticences serte elle avait sa fierté mais elle n'était pas folle non plus.  
Les deux adolescents prirent donc la même voiture, envoyée par la famille Midorima. Il arrivèrent 5h plus tard dans la périférie de la ville.

PDV Lys

- **Seras-tu capable de retrouver ton chemin d'ici ?** me dit il  
- **Bien sûr!**  
En réalité j'en étais bien incapable... je ne savais pas du tout où j'étais et j'avais encore mal au genou.  
Je partis donc dans la direction qui me semblais la bonne une fois que l'automobile fut parti de mon champs de vision.  
Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que je marchais dans les rue de Kyoto. Il était minuit passé. Je crois que je m'étais plus perdu qu'autre chose. En effet j'étais en train de m'éloigner du centre ville. Mon genou me faisait atrocement souffrir et je commençais à voir trouble. Je pris donc la décision (plus que bête après réflexion ) de m'éloigner de la route principale et à peine hors de vu de cette dernière, je m'écroulai puis tout devint noir .

...  
Alors ce chapitre vous a t il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimez ou pas 😊  
Cassou102


	4. Chaptitre 3 arrivé chez les Akashi

Salut 😄

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira😁 d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis bon ou mauvais ça m'aidera toujours 😉  
Dernière petite précision les paroles entre parenthèses (...) sont les pensées des personnages et celle entre anti-slash /.../ sont mes propres interventions.  
Bonne lecture 😄

...

PDV Seijūrō

Cela faisait déjà 2 heures que le repas avec la famille Midorima avait commencé. Mon père voulant parler "entre adultes" nous décidâmes, Shintaro et moi, d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier. Alors que nous étions à plus de 600 mètres de ma maison nous vîmes une personne allongée par terre, inconsciente.

\- **Allons voir** , déclarai - je.  
La jeune fille allongée par terre, car oui c'était une femme, avait de long cheveux noir. Attendez, elle me dit quelque chose. Shintaro énonça ce que je pensais.

\- **On dirait la présidente du lycée Français. Mais que fait-elle là ? Je l'ai laissée à deux heures de marche d'ici à à peine 50 mètres de Rakuzan.**  
 **-Tu l'as déposée?**  
 **-Oui elle s'est blessée lors d'un match entre nos deux écoles et après elle a voulu rentrer sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de car. Je n'allais quand même pas la laisser revenir à pied. Elle n'était pas très emballée par l'idée mais elle est quand même venu avec moi.**

Je ne connaissais pas beaucoup de choses de Lys (d'ailleurs il faudra remédier à ça rapidement ) mais une chose est sûre elle est têtue. Je décidai de la ramener dans mon domaine, les Midorima pourront la soigner et puis de toute évidence elle n'était pas en état de retourner dans son dortoir. Alors que nous passions le portail du jardin, la présidente se réveilla. Et à ma plus grande surprise elle reprit très rapidement ses esprits. En effet à peine eut elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle se débattit en me disant:

- **Seijūrō** **lâche moi tout de suite! Pose moi par terre!**

Chose que bien sûr je ne fis pas. Mon camarade ouvrit la porte, mais malheureusement ses cris /ceux de Lys ;-)/ avaient alerté mon père et ses invités. Alors qu'elle continuait à m'ordonner de la lâcher en m'appelant par mon prénom (je la punirai plus tard), mon père déclara :

- **Seijūrō, qui est cette jeune fille que tu porte dans tes bras? Est-elle au moins digne de t'appeler par ton prénom?**

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre

PVD Lys

\- **Jeune fille... au moins digne de ...appeler par ...on prénom?**

La panique montait en moi, ce n'était pas possible la personne qui parlait ne pouvait pas dire ça. Ce n'etait pas possible. Ma respiration s'accélèra. Ces mots, cette intonation, non ce n'est pas possible. Je commençai à transpirer.

\- **Non je vous en supplie! Non ! Je serai sage je vous le promet! S'il vous plaît !**

Des larmes se mirent à perler mon visage, cela recommence encore une fois. Cela recommence toujours. La seule pensée cohérente qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me protéger en me mettant en position foetale tout en continuant de le supplier.

Fin PVD

La présidente se recroquevilla si brutalement qu'elle tomba des bras de Seijūrō mais elle ne sembla pas se soucier de l'impact pourtant violent. Elle criait et suppliait qu'une personne arrête. Tous les spectateurs de la scène étaient choqués. Le fils Akashi fut le premier à réagir il s'agenouilla prêt d'elle. Se mouvement sorti les Midorima de leur réflexion. Le père sorti de sa poche une petite lampe tout en se mettant à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Il lui fit ouvrir les yeux puis répondit à la question muette de tous :

\- **Elle fait une crise de panique. Il faudrait l'allonger sur quelque chose de plus confortable.**

L'héritier des Akashi la reprit donc dans ses bras et l'amena dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis à l'étage. Après plusieurs minutes la jeune fille n'était toujours pas calmée : il fallait attendre...

\- **Vous avez l'air soucieux Takehiko.** /père de Shintaro /  
- **En effet je trouve étrange qu'en pleine crise de panique cette enfant continue à parler japonnais alors qu'en toute aparence ce n'est pas sa langue maternelle,** répondit le concerné  
\- **Seijūrō** **as-tu une explication à cela ?**

PDV Seijūrō

C'était mon père qui venait de me parler.

- **Non père je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me renseigner.**

Il sembla se contenter de cette réponse puisqu'il me demanda de descendre avec lui pour dire au revoir au Midorima qui devaient partir. En remontant j'entendis que Lys était toujours en pleine crise. Alors sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'ouvris la porte de se chambre et m'avançai vers le lit. Puis je me pencha caressa ses cheveux et dit tout bas :

- **Calme toi Lysa** _._ /se prononce lyssa je trouve que c'est plus classe écrit ainsi ;-) / **Tout va bien n'ai pas peur je suis là. Calme toi Lysa.**

A ma plus grande surprise cela fonctionna. Elle redevint petit à petit sereine et s'endormit rapidement. Je sorti donc pour la laisser dormir, le sourire aux lèvres. Malheureusement je ne su que plus tard que j'allais de nombreuses fois revenir dans sa chambre cette nuit.  
Arrivé dans ma chambre (qui etait juste à côté ) je commençai mes recherches sur cette bien étrange française. Alors que j'étais en train de chercher dans les registre de l'état français que j'avais, il faut le dire facilement piraté, j'entendis Lys se réveiller en sursaut pour la énième fois. Je changea donc de technique, au lieu de faire des aller-retour je pris mon ordinateur avec moi avant de me diriger dans sa chambre pour l'aider à se rendormir et continuer mes recherches dans sa chambre.

PVD Lys

Le soleil réchauffait ma peau, c'était agréable. Le lit était très confortable. J'étais bien jusqu'à que les souvenirs de la nuit me reviennent en mémoire. Je me releva en vitesse sur le lit et vis Seijūrō assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre en train de me regarder.

\- **Qui es-tu?** me demanda-t-il  
\- **Je-je ne comprends pas ta question**

 **-Qui es-tu ? Je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ton existence avant le collège français. Aucune, même pas un acte de naissance.**  
Outch... pourquoi il a cherché ? Je l'avais prévenu. Une rage inexpliquée monta en moi.

\- **De 1 cela ne sont pas tes affaires. De 2 ce sont des documents privés et de 3 je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'occuper de ça! C'est MA vie!**

A ma plus grande surprise il me répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

- **De 1 ce sont mes affaires tant que tu es sur le sol Japonais je suis responsable de toi. De 2 j'ai accès à tous les documents que je veux et de 3 je te rappelle qu'hier tu es arrivée chez moi évanoui puis tu as fait une crise de panique. J'estime avoir droit à des explications.**  
 **\- Je-je ne veux pas.**

Des larmes dévalaient mes joues.

 **\- S'il te plaît ne cherche plus. Je te le dirais quand j'estimerai que tu ne crains rien.**

Je vis qu'il voulait répliquer quelque chose mais nous fûmes interrompu par les bruits de deux domestiques qui se disputaient dans le couloir.

...  
Voilà 😄 cela vous a-t-il plu ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre je vous promet que Lys ira mieux mais ses moments de malaise sont importants pour l'histoire.  
Si vous voulez qu'il se passe quelque chose en particulier dite le moi 😉  
Au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre 😄  
Cassou102


	5. Chaptitre 4 cuisine et non information

Salut tout le monde 😄  
Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Celui là n'est pas mon préféré mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
On se retrouve à la fin.  
Cassou102.

...

PDV Lys

Deux femmes entrèrent en discutant houleusement quand d'un coup elles nous virent et se stoppèrent.

\- **Oh escusez- nous maître, mademoiselle nous ne pensions pas que vous étiez encore là,** déclara la plus ancienne des deux.

Encore ? Ce mot me fis tourner la tête vers mon réveil se situant sur la table de chevet. 15h30!

- **Et puis-je savoir ce qui fait que vous perdez toute discrétion et ne prenez même pas la peine de toquer à la porte avant d'entrer ?** Demanda Seijūrō d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Les pauvres dames étaient devenues toutes blanches, je rattrapai donc le coup en disant doucement et gentillement avec le sourire :

- **Qu'y a-t-il ? Avez - vous un problème ?**  
 **-Non ce n'est...** mais elle fut coupée par la plus jeune.  
\- **Le traiteur ne nous a pas emmenés du riz mais un fromage du nom de rebloucho**.  
 **\- Du reblochon ?** La repris-je  
- **Oui c'est cela...**  
 **\- Avez - vous des pommes de terre ?**

Elles firent oui de la tête.

PVD Seijūrō

Lys continua à demander différents ingrédients. Une question me veins à l'esprit : Pourquoi ? La réponse me vint rapidement quand elle se leva.

- **Je vais vous aider.**

Quoi ? Elle est sérieuse ?

- **Lys, je pense que les cuisines sont largement capable de s'en sortir seul,** lui dis-je. **En plus les Midorima ont conseillé que tu te repose.**

Mais elle n'eut pas l'air de m'entendre elle se leva et arrivée à la porte elle se retourna.

\- **Tu m'as logé faut bien que je te "rembourse"**

Et elle parti sans même attendre mon autorisation. Ça ne va vraiment pas personne n'a le droit de faire un tel affront à un Akashi. Je sorti donc pour la rejoindre et lui faire entendre mon point de vue mais j'entendis la voix de mon père m'appeler. Je partis donc à son bureau.

- **Vous m'avez demandé père ?**  
 **-Oui j'aimerais savoir si tu as obtenu des informations sur cette jeune fille.**  
 **-Non** **père. Je** **n'ai** **rien trouvé** **même** **pas un acte de naissance...**  
 **-Lui as-tu demander des** **précisions** **?** **J'aimerais** **savoir si nous pouvons lui faire confiance.**  
 **-Son** **école** **lui fait confiance et elle ne me** **paraît** **pas mal** **honnête. Je pense simplement** **qu'elle** **a peur de son passé,** précisai-je  
- **D'ailleurs** **où est** **elle en ce moment ?** **S'est** **elle réveillée ? Je suppose que oui.**  
 **-Elle... Elle est en cuisine elle aide les** **domestiques. A priori le traiteur** **n'a** **pas livré les bons produits et elle a trouvé une** **recette** **pour remplacer.**  
Mon père sembla réfléchir puis dit:

\- **Tu lui fais confiance ?**

J'opinai de la tête.

 **-** **Bien. J' irai donc** **la** **voir et** **l'inviter** **au** **dîner** **de ce soir. Je demanderais** **à** **une domestique de lui** **préparer** **une tenue** **appropriée**.

Élipse

PVD Lys

Alors que j'étais en train de mettre au four le plat de tartiflette, toutes les personnes dans la pièce stoppérent leur occupation.

 **-Akashi - sama que pouvons nous faire pour vous?**

Je me retournai pour faire face au père de Seijūrō qui s'était d'ailleurs rapproché.

 **\- Vous** **êtes** **conviée** (il accentua ce mot me faisant comprendre que c'était un ordre ) **au repas de ce soir.**

Quoi? pourquoi? Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser ces questions.

 **\- Vous** **êtes** **priée de vous** **comporter** **comme il se doit et de ne pas faire honte** **à** **la famille Akashi. Concidérez cette invitation comme...**

Il sembla hésiter sur le mot approprié puis se décida :

 **\- Comme un test des capacités de votre** **lycée.**

Puis il parti sans me laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
Une heure plus tard une domestique vint me chercher pour m'aider à me préparer.

PVD Seijūrō

Alors que j'étais dans le salon en discutant de notre invité du soir, un domestique entra dans la pièce.

 **\- Messieurs, le chauffeur de monsieur Ninpira** /nom complètement inventé / **vient de me** **prévenir** **qu'ils** **seront** **là** **dans une dizaine de minutes.**  
 **-** **Bien,** **vous** **pouvez** **disposer. Seijūrō va** **vérifier** **que** **Heart - san est prête,** m'ordonna mon père.

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre je l'ouvris . Et là, je restai figé. Lys étais là au centre de la pièce discutant avec une domestique. Elle était magnifique avec une belle robe bleu turquoise qui traînait légèrement par terre /c'est celle de la photo du chapitre 😉/. Ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un magnifique chignion. Mais qu'est ce que je dis ? Je dois être un peu fatigué pour faire tant de compliment.

 **\- Seijūrō... cela me** **déçoit** **encore... je pensais que les japonais de bonne famille tels que toi prendraient la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre** **d'une** **jeune fille.**

Pas de merci pour hier, rien elle n' avait se doute aucun souvenir. Cela ne fait rien je la punirai quand même pour son manque de respect et ses ordres.

 **\- Je** **fais** **bien ce que je veux dans MA maison et je t'interdit de** **m'appeler** **par mon** **prénom.**  
 **-** **Désolé** **mais je part du** **principe** **que quand on se montre** **familier** **avec moi il est de mon devoir** **d'en** **faire de** **même.**  
 **\- Il** **n'y** **a que moi qui y suis autorisé** , lui répondis-je agacé.  
 **\- Et pourquoi donc cela ?**

Ses yeux laissaient transparaître sa colère.

 **-** **Je** **te l'ai** **déjà** **dis. Je te suis** **supérieur...**

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car la sonnette retentit

- **Nous devons** **descendre** **aller accueillir nos invités.**

L'expression de la présidente changea. Elle devint stoïque et ses yeux démontraient un grand professionnalisme. Elle s'approcha de moi et me demanda d'une voix douce mais neutre :

 **\- Peux - tu me dire qui est cette personne ? A -** **t-elle** **un lien avec ta famille ? Pour quelle raison a - t-il** **été** **invité ?**

Moi Seijūrō Akashi était sans voix. Bien sûr je ne le montrai pas mais ce genre de questions étaient apprises pSeijūrō enfants de familles riches. Alors pourquoi les connaissait -elle? Pourquoi les déclarait - elle avec autant de... de professionnalisme ? Voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse je lui répondis :

 **\- Ninpira-san et ses associés. Potentiel collaborateur. Premier contact** **pour** **créer** **un partenariat avec son** **entreprise.**

Mes réponses avaient été brèves mais nous n'avions que le temps de la descente des escaliers pour cette conversation. Néanmoins un imperceptible mouvement de tête de sa part me fit comprendre qu'elle avait assimilé les informations. Nous commençâmes les échanges de politesse et ce qui me choquait était que Lys les connait ait tous. Chacun de ses gestes représentait une symbolique bien précise, un message qu'elle voulait faire passer. Même moi, et kami-sama /dieu en japonais/ sait qu'il m'en coûte de le dire, n'arrivais à un tel niveau de perfection. Mais qui est elle ?

...  
Merci de m'avoir lu ça fait vraiment plaisir 😘  
Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques en commentaires, bonnes ou mauvaises. 


	6. Chaptitre 5 Performance en société

Bonjour chers lecteurs 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira 😁  
Bonne lecture

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PVD Lys

Le repas était bon, les cuisiniers avaient bien suivi toutes mes instructions. Par contre niveau affaire ce n'était pas génial. Certes le projet de Ninpira-san n'était pas complètement achevé mais akashi - san n'y mettait pas du sien non plus. **\- En** **tout** **cas votre repas est** **très** **original Akashi -san,** déclara l'invité.  
\- **N'essayez pas de** **changer** **de sujet,** répliqua le concerné.  
OK c'est vraiment mal parti. Il est temps pour moi d'intervenir.  
\- **Merci du compliment Ninpira-san.** **C'est** **un** **repas** **français. Vos deux intervention** **m'amènent** **à** **vous donnez un conseil. Je ne vais pas vous dire que je connais le marché le** **plus** **prometteur pour votre entreprise de** **nourriture** **japonaise** **néanmoins** **je pense pourvoir vous enlever un choix.**  
Le voyant intéressé je continue :  
 **\- Comme vous** **l'avez** **sans doute remarquer vous mangez avec des** **couverts** **chose peu commune au Japon. Et** **consciemment** **ou pas cela participe** **à** **votre** **goût** **pour ce repas. Cela change, sort de** **l'ordinaire.** **C'est** **pour cette raison que je pense que la** **Chine** **n'est** **pas un bon marché.**

PVD Seijūrō

Elle continua son discours avec une grande aisance. Et je dois avouer qu'elle sauva le partenariat entre nos entreprises.  
Puis Ninpira-san partit en souhaitant revoir la présidente française. Enfin je racompagna Lys au dortoir de Rakuzan, en limousine bien sûr je suis un Akashi tout de même.  
\- **Qui es-tu ?** Lui demandai-je soudainement.  
 **\- Mais** **qu'est** **ce que** **t'as** **avec cette question aujourd'hui ?** **J'ai** **déjà** **répondu** **et je ne changerais pas ma** **réponse.**  
 **\- Je** **n'apprécie** **pas** **d'être** **désobéi.**  
 **\- Grand** **bien** **te face !**  
Elle semblait énervée mais cela n'excuse pas le ton qu'elle avait employé. Personne ne me parle comme ça.

Fin PVD

L'héritier sortit une paire de ciseaux de sa poche et cette dernière arriva dans le fauteuil juste sous le coude de la présidente.  
 **\- Non mais** **ça** **va pas ?** **T'es** **complètement** **fou !** Déclara la jeune fille terrorisé.  
 **\- Je ne tolère pas que** **l'on** **me parle sur ce ton jeune fille.**

PDV Lys

Il semblait très en colère mais, et c'était sûrement dû à l'inquiétude que me causait ses questions , j'éclatai de rire.  
 **\- Je** **suis sérieux** **! Puis je savoir ce qui te fais tant rire.**  
Je l'avais visiblement froissé.  
\- Jeune fille, on dirait que t'es un petit vieux quand tu dis ça.  
J'étais morte de rire et avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

PVD Seijūrō

Sérieux juste pour ça ? Malgré le déshonneur qu'elle se moque de moi je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Pourquoi ? Néanmoins je ne pouvais perde la face, j'ajoutai donc :  
\- Tu crois qu'en parlant français je ne vais pas comprendre les bêtises que tu sort ?  
Elle paru choquée. Et cette fois ce fut à moi de rire aux éclats. En même temps si vous aviez vu l'expression de son visage à ce moment là vous n'auriez pas pu résister.  
\- Ne te moque pas de moi, cela n'est pas très gentil. Comment aurai-je pu savoir que tu parlais aussi bien français.  
Puis voyant que je ne m'arrêtai pas elle croisa les bras et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.  
C'est mignion elle boude. En voyant sa tête tourner brusquement vers moi je compris que j'avais parlé à voix haute. Soudain la vitre entre nous et le chauffeur s'ouvrit puis ce dernier dit  
 **\- Monsieur, mademoiselle nous sommes arrivés.**  
 **\- Bien,** lui répondis-je.  
Je sorti en premier, tenant la porte à Lys. Pour me dire au revoir elle décida de me faire la bise ! Voyant mon étonnement elle répondit à ma question silencieuse.  
 **-** **C'est** **comme** **ça** **qu'on** **dit bonjour et au revoir en** **France.**  
Puis elle entra dans le dortoir pendant que moi je rentrais chez moi.

PVD Lys

Ouf la journée est enfin finie. Il est déjà plus d'une 1 heure du matin mais comme d'habitude je n'ai pas sommeil. Je décidai donc de ranger mes valises dans les placards et de nettoyer le bâtiment. Une fois fini il était déjà 5 heures. Bon faut quand même que j'aille dormir un peu. Demain Seijūrō m'a prévenu que le directeur viendrai à 9 heures pour finir les papiers administratifs. Je me couche, le lit est plutôt confortable. Cela ne m'empêche pas de faire des cauchemars comme chaque nuit. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes (notez mon ironie ). Je me réveil donc en sursaut et regarde me réveil : 7h30. Une bonne journée qui commence... Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à faire, cela n'est pas difficile. Je pioche le livre d'histoire en japonais qu'on avait posé à mon attention sur la table. En effet en France c'était la rentrée mais ici ils étaient en cours depuis le printemps. Il est impératif que je rattrape mon retard.

Élipse

La sonnerie du bâtiment retenti. Je regarde rapidement l'heure 9h. Le directeur a dû arriver. Je vais donc ouvrir la porte.  
 **\- Bonjou** r, lui dis-je  
 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle. Avez- vous bien dormi ?**  
Comment dire si on par du principe que 2h30 de sommeil est "bien dormir " alors  
 **\- Oui merci senseï** / professeur en japonais /

Fin PVD

La jeune fille fit entrer l'homme. Ce dernier ne resta pas bien longtemps. Il donna à la prédisente : un téléphone de la par de son école pour quelle puisse s'occuper de tout l'administratif ainsi qu'une liste de papier qu'elle devait compléter et lui rendre vendredi prochain.  
Ce dimanche après midi ce passa bien pour nos deux adolescents.

PDV Seijūrō

J'arrive à Rakuzan. La limousine me déposai dans une rue attenante car je ne tiens pas à montrer excessivement ma riche. Je ne suis pas imbu de moi même ni vaniteux même si certains semblent le penser. Il est 8h30 et je commence à 9h. Je passe d'abord dans ma pièce de président de bureau mais cette fois-ci le directeur se trouvait devant la porte  
 **-Bonjour directeur. Que puis-je** **faire** **pour** **vous ?**  
A ma question il se décala laissant apparaître une personne derrière lui. Et cette personne n'était autre que Lys Heart.  
 **-Akashi - san** **j'aimerais** **que vous fassiez visiter le** **lycée** **à** **Heart** **-** **san** **et que vous lui donniez son emploie du temps.**  
Et alors qu'il était sur le point de partir il rajouta :  
 **\- Ah et puis** **j'allais** **oublier elle est dans** **votre** **classe . Je sais que je peu compter sur vous pour quelle** **s'intègre** **bien.**  
Mais bien sûr. Je peux aussi faire baby sitter... je vis que ça n'enchantait pas vraiment mon vis-à-vis vi. D'ailleurs en y faisant attention elle semblait fatiguée. Bizarre nous ne sommes que lundi...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis 😄  
Cassou102


	7. Chaptitre 6 1er jour de cours

Salut tout le monde😄  
J'espère que vous allez bien en tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve en bas 😉  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Seijūrō

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'étais d'humeur joyeuse je me pris donc l'envie de la taquiner.

\- **Et bien alors tu ne me fais pas la** bise **pour me dire bonjour**.  
- **J'étais** **fatiguée** , me répondit-elle boudeuse.  
 **\- Parce que la tu vas me faire** **croire** **que tu n'es pas fatiguée ?**  
 **\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée.**

Elle est sérieuse ? Elle croit vraiment que je vais la croire ? C'est un manque de respect de me mentir.

- **Si tu es si en forme que ça** **tu viendras** **à 16h après le cour au gymnase tu feras l'entraînement avec nous** , répliquai - je.

Son expression se décomposa imperceptiblement.

\- **Je...je ne peux pas** **j'ai des papiers à remplir.**

Puis elle reprit son assurance, que pour une personne elle n'avait jamais perdu, et ajouta :

 **\- D'ailleurs tu devras me signer un papier et en faire passer d'autres à tes amis.**

Je rêve ou elle m'a donné un ordre ?

Fin PVD

Le sang de l'héritier ne fit qu'un tour il sortit ses ciseaux. Il dégageait un aura menacent mais cela ne fit pas reculer la jeune fille. Au contraire elle releva fièrement la tête et dit d'une voix légèrement moqueuse :

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me blesser sinon il n'y a aucune chance que je vienne m'entraîner.**

PDV Seijūrō

Il faut bien le dire je ne pouvais rien répliquer à cela... Elle avait raison...

 **\- Bien donc je t'attends ce soir. En** **attendant si tu n'es pas sourde tu as entendu la sonnerie. On commence par histoire.**

PDV Lys

Un cour d'histoire en japonais reste un cour d'histoire... c'est cool quand on apprend de nouvelles choses mais très ennuyant quand on connaît déjà tout... Au bout de 20 minutes j'avais déjà décroché les explications sur les guerres sino - japonaises.

\- **Heart -san, vue que vous ne prenez pas la peine d'écouter mon cours vous devez déjà tout connaître. Qu'est ce que la seconde guerre sino-japonaise.**

PDV Seijūrō

Franchement elle aurait put faire un effort. Ne pas écouter dès le premier jour... c'est désespérant.

 **\- C'est un conflit militaire qui dura de 1937 à 1945, et débuta à la suite de l'invasion de la partie orientale de la Chine par l'Armée impériale japonaise. Six ans après l'invasion de la Mandchourie, l'Empire du Japon poursuivait sa politique expansionniste en Chine. Optimistes sur leurs chances de terminer rapidement le conflit, les Japonais allèrent jusqu'à envisager, dans les premières semaines, de gagner la guerre en trois mois : malgré les victoires initiales du Japon, la guerre dura huit ans, l'Empire se trouvant contraint de gérer un territoire très vaste et non stabilisé.** /source Wikipedia désolé 😢/ **ça va ou vous voulez que je continue.**

Cette fille a le don de me surprendre... comment elle peut savoir tout ça ? Je suis pourtant persuadé que cette partie ne fait pas parti du programme français.

Élipse

La dernière sonnerie de la journée vennait de retentir. Je me dirigai donc vers le gymnase tout en pensant à la française dont j'avais la "garde". Était -elle seulement française ? Et puis comment a t-elle fait pour rattraper tout notre programme scolaire ? La réponse réside certainement dans son état de fatigue assez avancé. Et pour les règles en société ? Dans tout les cas j'espère pour sa santé mentale et physique qu'elle n'oubliera pas de venir à l'entraînement et à l'heure. D'ailleurs une question s'insinua dans mon esprit : Pourquoi tenais - je tant à lui montrer qu'elle était fatiguée? Certainement car elle m'avait menti... oui ça devait être cela. De toute façon ça ne peux pas être autre chose.

PDV Lys

En regardant ma montre je vois qu'il est 16h05. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Un des papiers que j'avais dans les mains tombe et alors que je le ramassais je vis écrit en lettres imprimées : "papier à faire signer par : " puis le nom "Akashi Seijūrō" calligraphié de ma main. Mais oui bien sûr qu'elle cruche! Seijūrō m'a demandé de me rendre à l'entraînement à 16h et en échange il signerait et ferait passer mes papiers. J'ai déjà dépassé cette heure de 7 minutes ! Et dieu sait que je déteste être en retard. Au début c'était pour une seule chose : mon père, ou plus précisément ses punitions... mais je ne dois pas penser à ca si je ne veux pas avoir plus de 15 minutes de retard. Je pressa donc mon pas, sans courir ma fierté oblige, je ne peux pas montrer à tout le monde que je suis en retard. J'étais enfin arrivée au gymnase et m'apprêtais à appuyer sur la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, ou plutôt aidée par la personne au cheveux rouge qui la tenait.

 **\- Tu es en retard.**

Il semblait en colère mais un je ne sais quoi me poussa à lui répondre :

 **\- Estime toi heureux que je sois venue**. **Et sache que c'est seulement pour que tu signes mes papiers.**  
 **\- M'estimer heureux que tu obéisses à mes ordres ?**

Mais et par chance pour moi un des basketteurs vient vers nous.

 **\- Sei-chan c'est elle la fille dont tu nous a parlé et qui doit s'entraîner avec nous ?**

Seijūrō hocha la tête.

\- **T'es douée au basket ?** Me demanda un blond avec des manières assez enfantines.

Je ne savais que répondre... mais je n'eus pas le loisir de trouver un réponse Seijūrō reprit la parole :

\- **Lys je te présente Reo Mibuchi** (le premier qui avait parlé ) **et Kotarō Hayama** (le second).

Je les saluais en m'inclinant devant eux.  
Le capitaine nous déclara que l'entraînement allait commencer. Vu que je ne savais pas qu'elle cour j'allais avoir j'avais pris ma tenue de sport. Idée de génie soit dit en passant. Après avoir entendu notre programme je compris pourquoi on traitait le rouge de psychopathe sadique. Il avait gardé son sourire en coin tout en nous expliquant que nous allions commencer par 20 tours de terrain puis que nous allions monter les escaliers des tribunes le plus vite possible 20 fois . Je ne savais vraiment pas si j'arriverai à finir cette enfer, surtout que j'avais toujours mal au genoux

PVD Seijūrō

Je profitai de cet entraînement pour étudier la présidente. C'était étrange. En effet d'un côté elle était plutôt athlétique et semblait être en bonne forme physique et de l'autre elle semblait faible et sur le point de s'écrouler. Elle boitait légèrement, la blessures à son genoux ne devait pas être totalement guérie. Par mesure de sécurité je préférai me mettre non loin d'elle pour la rattraper en cas de besoin. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Il n'empêche qu'une fois encore j'avais raison. Au bout du 14 ème tour elle commença à vaciller puis s'écroula. J'eus juste le temps d'éviter un choc violent entre sa tête et le sol.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire bon ou mauvais.  
Cassou102


	8. Chaptitre 7 Shogi et 1er souvenir

Coucou vous allez toujours bien ?  
Pour information PDV veut dire point de vue 😉  
Bonne lecture

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Seijūrō

Alors que je revenais de l'infirmerie où j'avais porté la jeune fille toute mon équipe me questionna.

\- **Sei-chan va-** **t-elle bien** **?** **Pourquoi** **c'est- elle évanoui? elle avait** **l'air** **si** **bien.**  
 **-** **Akashi** **on la reverra ? Elle est souriante c'est plaisant. C'est rare** **qu'une** **personne soit aussi heureuse.**

Heureuse? Bien ? Souriante ? Étaient-ils tous aveugle ?

PDV Lys

J'étais installée sur quelque chose de relativement mou... J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une salle blanche. Je dirais une infirmerie. Ah oui Seijūrō voulais que je participe à l'entraînement et mon état de fatigue et mon genoux en avaient décidé autrement. Je décidai donc de me lever tout en faisant attention à ma jambe mais à ce moment là une infirmière arriva.

\- **Ne bougez pas mademoiselle quelqu'un venir vous chercher.**  
 **\- Venir me chercher ? Mais** **madame je fais parti du** **lycée** **français** **personne ne viendra pour me raccompagner,** répliquai - je  
 **\- Mais si Akashi - sama** **a** **dit** **qu'il** **viendrai** **après** **son** **entraînement.**

Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi cette histoire? Comme si j'allais l'attendre! Nan mais oh ! Je commençai donc à me relever quand la porte s'ouvrit.

 **\- Puis je savoir ce que tu fais ?**

Cette voix me fit sursauter et ... tomber. Mais alors que j'attendais le choc il ne vint pas.

PDV Seijūrō

Mon dieu mais quelle cruche... Elle me désespérait. Mais en même temps c'est pour cela que j'étais attaché à elle. Quoi ? Moi attaché à une fille ? Il faut bien se l'avouer... je crois bien que oui, elle m'intrigue beaucoup. Mais je fus coupé dans mes réflexions. En effet elle était en train de tomber.

 **\- Je trouve que je te rattrape bien souvent.**

\- Bas tu n'as qu'à me laisser tomber, répliqua-t-elle légèrement énervée.

je me mis a ricaner.

\- **Arrête** **de te moquer !**  
 **\- Je ne me moque pas,** lui répondis-je et voyant qu'elle attendait que je continue j'ajoutai : As - tu remarquée qu'à chaque fois que tu dis une remarque qui pourrais être blessante tu parles français ? Je trouve ça ... mignion.

PDV Lys

Quoi? mignion? mais de quelle droit il dit ça.

\- Mais c'est pas vr...

Mais je m'arrêtai dan sa phrase vu qu'il avait raison... je décidai donc de changer complètement le sujet.

 **\- Où sont mes affaires ? Je dois te donner les papiers.**

Fin PVD

Finalement les deux adolescents finirent dans la maison de la famille des Akashi.

 **\- Merci Seijūrō. Maintenant il ne manque plus** **qu'à** **faire** **signer** **les papiers aux** **autres** , déclara la jeune fille avec le sourire. **Tu pourras leur** **faire** **passer ?**  
 **\- Je peux faire mieux.**

L'héritier voyant que la présidente attendais qu'il s'explique, ajouta :

 **\- Samedi on se retrouve tous au parc, tu** **n'auras** **qu'à** **venir. Comme ça tu pourras tous les revoir.**  
 **\- Ou** **voir pour** **la** **première** **fois,** répliqua la personne aux yeux noirs.  
 **\- Voir pour la** **première** **fois? Tu** **veux** **dire** **que tu ne** **les** **as pas tous rencontrés** **vendredi** **? Laisse moi** **deviner** **tu** **n'as** **pas vu** **Daïki**  
 **\- Celui de** **Tôô** **non.**

PDV Seijūrō

Oh mon cher Daïki tu vas voir ce que tu vas récolter pour ton absence. Avec un sourire sadique je répliquai :

 **\- Ne** **t'inquiète** **pas il sera puni en conséquence.**

Alors que je raccompagnai Lys jusqu'à la porte elle s'arrêta devant un jeu de shogi.

 **-** **Oh** **ce l** **a** **fait tellement longtemps que je** **n'ai** **pas joué au shogi. Tu y joues?**

 **\- Bien** **sûr. Veux tu faire une partie?**  
 **-J'aimerais beaucoup.**

/Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien comme moi mais qui sont intéressés je trouve que ce cite " . " explique plutôt pas mal 😉/

PDV Lys

Après avoir lancé 5 pièces toutes tombées du côté non promu, Akashi commença. Je savais pertinemment que je ne gagnerais pas. En même temps je n'ai plus jouer à ce jeu depuis que j'ai eu 8 ans.

 **\- Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal mais pas suffisamment pour me battre.**  
 **-** **J'y** **jouais** **souvent** **avec ma** **mère** **avant** **qu'elle...**

Je m'arrêtai la dans ma phrase ne souhaitant pas la continuer. Et alors que Seijūrō allait me demander plus d'explications mon téléphone sonna. C'était la directrice de mon école qui demandais à me parler. Je dis donc au revoir à mon "tuteur " et parti vers mon dortoir (cette fois avec le tram qui passe pas très loin du manoir )

Fin PVD

Les jours suivants furent routiniers. Le matin les deux adolescents se retrouvaient pour aller en cours, mangeaient avec l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan. Après les cours la présidente française assistait à l'entraînement tout en faisant ses devoirs. Puis elle allait jouer au shogi chez l'héritier. Arriva le samedi.

PDV Lys

Il était seulement 5 heures. J'étais habillée d'un short orange avec un t shirt blanc portant l'inscription "live your Dreams ".  
La sonnerie du dortoir retentit. En ouvrant je trouvai sans suspense Seijūrō. Je lui dis Bonjour puis nous partîmes dans sa "voiture " qui était en réalité une magnifique limousine noire brillante.

Élipse du trajet

Nous arrivâmes devant un terrain de basket de rue. Il y avait déjà une fille aux cheveux rose, qu'il me semblait bien avoir croisé à Tôô, ainsi que 4 ... à non 5 cinq garçon. Je n'avais pas tout de suite vue le petit bleu de Seirin, Tetsuya. Un grand à la peau mate et aux cheveux bleus foncés que je n'avais jamais vu marqua une magnifique panier. Ne l'ayant jamais vu je supposai donc que c'était Aomine Daiki de Tôô.

Le ballon retomba au sol

Ce bruit

Pourquoi maintenant ? J'ai déjà rejoué au basket depuis...

* Flash back *

 **\- Lysaki,** /prononcé lyssaki😉/ m'appela la voix de mon père.  
 **-** **Je** **vous promet que je** **n'ai** **rien** **fait** **monsieur.**  
 **\- Je le sais.** **J'ai** **entendu dire que vous vous retrouviez souvent tes amis et toi pour** **jouer** **au basket.**  
 **-** **C'est** **exact monsieur mais comme vous me** **l'avez** **demandé** **je** **n'y** **vais plus.**  
 **\- Et bien cette fois je** **t'autorise** **à** **y aller. Je vais** **même** **t 'offrir** **un ballon.**

J'étais si contente ce jour là. Je l'avais "retrouvé", mon père. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais pris la balle qu'il me tendait. Je ne me serais jamais réjouie.

 **\- Lysa ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Et en** **plus** **tu as amené un ballon,** avait-il dit.

Au bout d'une heure mon père était revenu me chercher.

\- **Lysaki viens nous devons rentrer. Tu** **n'as** **cas leur laisser ton ballon comme** **ça** **ils pourront continuer** **à** **jouer. Tu le récupéreras** **plus** **tard.**  
 **-** **Au** **revoir Lysa** , si seulement vous aviez su que c'était un adieu.

Arrivé au bout de la rue, juste avant que le terrain ne disparaisse de nos vue mon père nous retourna.

 **\- Je** **t'avais** **prévenue.**  
Mes amis étaient tous sous le panier puis **BOUM**

* fin du flash back *

\- **NON**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Voilà cela vous a plus ? Le père de cette Lysaki (vous avez devinez qui elle était ?) est vraiment horrible mais malheureusement vous n'avez encore rien vu...  
Ne tuez pas l'auteur! vous en saurez bientôt plus sur la vie de Lys, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
Merci de votre lecture 


	9. Chaptitre 8 special flash info

Voici un chapitre très court d'ailleurs comme vous l'avez vue nous ne sommes pas un mercredi, mais on ne choisi pas le jour où passe une émission à la télé 😉  
Bonne lecture.  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sur la première chaîne télé, reportage spécial sur la famille kokoro.  
\- **Comme vous le savez dans un mois** **et** **demi** **nous serons le** **3 Novembre.** **Cela fera 5 ans jour pour jour que le destin de la famille Kokoro** **a** **basculé. La question que tout le monde se pose est : est ce que** **Assu Kokoro va de nouveau frapper ? Pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas** **c'était** **une famille paisible,** **aussi** **riche que celle des Akashi. Tout bascula le jour de** **l'anniversaire** **de** **leur** **jeune fille : Lysaki Kokoro. En** **effet** **la** **mère** **de cette dernière Anju Kokoro** **mourut** **suite** **à** **un accident de voiture en allant chercher la jeune** **fille** **à** **l'école. Lors des douze ans de** **l'héritière, un groupe de jeune** **adolescent** **jouant au basket furent tués par une bombe placé dans leur ballon par Assu. 1 ans après il fit** **exploser** **l'école** **où sa fille** **était** **scolarisée. Cette attaque tua 73 enfants et 57 enfants ainsi que 10 adultes furent blessés. Depuis cette** **année** **là Lysaki est portée disparue** **néanmoins** **les crimes de son** **père** **continuèrent.** **Effectuent** **le jour du** **4 ème** **anniversaire de la mort de sa femme** **monsieur** **Kokoro** **refit** **un attentat** **mais** **cette fois en France. Il** **s'en** **pris** **également** **à** **un** **collège** **mais cette fois ce fut bien** **plus** **mortel.** **L'effondrement** **des bâtiments** **provoca** **la** **mort** **de 146 enfants et 28 adultes ainsi que de nombreux blessés.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors à votre avis pourquoi vous ai - je fais partager cette émission spécial ?  
Je me réserve le droit de changer la date de l'anniversaire pour que celle ci tombe le jour de mon chapitre 😉  
Merci de m'avoir lu 😙


	10. Chaptitre 9 technique du renard

Coucou  
Voici un chapitre tout gentil à comparer des précédents. J'avais peur de ne pas l'avoir fini à temps mais grâce fionakemi qui m'a donnée quelque idée le voilà 😊  
Bonne lecture

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Seijūrō

\- **Ça** **va Lys?** Demandai-je  
 **\- Oui ne t'inquiéte pas Seijūrō.**  
Puis elle me fit un sourire, les autres qui s'étaient approchés parurent soulagés mais moi pas. Ce sourire sonnait faux comme la plupart de ses expressions quand elle clamait aller bien.  
 **\- Vu que Akashi - kun est arrivé on** va **pouvoir commencer le match** , déclara Tetsuya. **Heart - kun tu veux jouer avec nous ?** **Comme** **ça** **nous pourrions faire 2** **équipes** **de 4 avec** **Kagami - kun** **les** **équipes** **tombent juste.**

PDV Lys

Le petit bleu clair me souri. Il avait l'air de beaucoup aimer le basket et je décidai à me laisser tenter pour une partie. Malgré mes souvenirs plutôt mauvais je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. C'est ce que je me répète depuis 5 ans et cela ne va pas changer maintenant. Forte contre tout, rester heureuse pour ne pas le laisser gagner. Kuroko (si je me souvient bien ) se racla la gorge ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.  
 **-** **J'accepte** **à** **une condition. Que vous signez les papiers** **pour** **mon** **lycée.**

PDV Seijūrō

Et bien elle ne perd pas le nord comme on dit. Tout le monde accepta et je formai deux équipes. J'étais dans la première avec Shintaro, Atsushi et Ryōta. Dans la deuxième se trouvait les autres soit Lys, Daïki, Tetsuya et Taïga. D'ailleurs que faisait - il ici? Je ne l'avais pas invité celui là. Je décidai donc de demander des explications. Ce fut notre petit passeur qui répondit :  
 **-** **Désolé** **Akashi - kun** **c'est** **ma** **faute. Kagami - kun passait par** **là** **alors je lui ai dit** **qu'il** **pouvait venir jouer avec nous.**  
 **\- On** **va** **dire que ça va pour cette** **fois** , répliquai - je certainement un peu trop sèchement mais personne ne fit de remarque, après tout je suis un Akashi.  
Alors que je me dirigeai vers ma place sur le terrain Lys vint frôler mon bras. Elle croisa mon regard et je remarquai un lueur de peur dans ses beaux yeux noirs.  
\- Tu es absolu n'est ce pas ?  
J'étais surpris de sa question mais elle semblait attendre ma réponse.  
\- Bien sûr je suis Seijūrō Akashi. Je suis absolu.  
Elle parut légèrement soulagée.  
 **-** **Akashichi, Lyschi il y a un problème ?**  
 **\- Aucun Ryōta va donc te** **mettre** **à** **ta place avant que le match ne** **commence.**  
Momoï faisait l'arbitre. L'entre deux se joua entre Atsushi et Taïga fut sans surprise rattrapé par le violet. Il me passa le bâton et je m'élancai vers le panier. Kuroko défendait sur Atsushi , il ne représentait donc aucun danger vue qu'il était sous notre panier . Je passa rapidement le tigre de Seirin mais alors que je m'avançais vers l'as de la Génération miracle je me rendit compte que je n'avais plus la sphère orange dans ma main. Lys me l'avait subtilisé. Son action avait étée tellement rapide qu'elle arriva à marquer avant même que mon équipe ne puisse exécuter le moindre mouvement. Elle semblait contente d'elle et même si cela aurait dû me mettre en colère son sourire m'en empêcha. En effet pour la première fois depuis que je la connaissais elle avait un sourire sincère, un vrai, rempli de joie et de fierté.

PDV Lys

J'étais très fière de moi et la tête surprise de mes camarades ne faisait qu'augmenter mon bonheur.  
 **\- Tu** **n'étais** **pas aussi forte la** **dernière** **fois.**  
C'était Midorima qui venait de faire cette remarque. De bonne humeur je lui répondis :  
 **-** **C'est** **différent** , **cette fois je voulais voir si je** **n'avais** **pas** **perdu** **la main**  
Et avant même qu'il ne réplique quelque chose je retournai me placer au côté de mon équipe. 2-0 pour nous c'est un bon début. Le match continua Kise remis la balle en jeu la passa à Midorima. Kagami ne pu rien faire pour l'arrêter et le vert marqua un magnifique 3 points. 2-3. Kuroko passe à Aomine mais se dernier est arrêté par Seijūrō. Cool à moi de jouer. Je me place devant lui et me concentre.

PDV Seijūrō

C'est Lys qui s'occupe de mon marquage, intéressant. Elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens et je remarque tout de suite que ses yeux ont pris une teinte orangé et une forme presque verticale. Alors comme tout à l'heure je me retrouve sans le ballon. Elle marque un 3 points puis revint se placer. Comment a t-elle fait ? Pourquoi ses yeux ont-ils changés?  
5-3 pour eux. Le match continue. 5-5 puis 7-5 jusqu'à 40-40. Lys continue à me marquer et j'ai autant de mal à la passer qu'à l'arrêter. Plus le temps passe plus ses yeux deviennent orange et la pupille verticale. Elle est comme le renard, elle est maline et puis elle a les même yeux que ses animaux. Attendant le bon moment pour feinter, ou passer, tendre la main ou mettre le ballon en sûreté derrière elle. Alors que Tetsuya avait récupéré le ballon il l'envoya à Taïga, mais Daïki voulu récupérer la sphère orange. Il tomba sur le tigre de Seirin.

Fin PVD

Les deux garçons par terre étaient dans une position plutôt... cocasse. En effet le garçon au cheveux bleu était entre les jambes du rouge en dessous de lui, leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre. Cela ne les gênait pas outre mesure. Bien au contraire, il approfondir ce baisé improvisé.

PDV Lys

Je me détournai de ce spectacle plutôt gênant et mes yeux se posèrent sur Seijūrō. Ce dernier semblait sur le point d'interrompre les deux tourtereaux. Je mis donc ma main sur son bras et chuchotai - je :  
\- Ne les interromps pas, tant que ça ne va pas plus loin. C'est plutôt mignion.  
\- Tu n'es pas choquée ? Me répondit-il lui aussi en français.  
\- Non j'ai vécu quelques années en France et la bas deux personnes du même sexe s'aimant est totalement normal.

PDV Seijūrō

En disant cela elle me sourit, sincèrement. Dit donc c'est vraiment une bonne journée. Mais une chose m'interpelle. Elle a dit "j'ai vécu quelques années en France " comme si elle n'était pas française... mais oui bien sur comment ai-je pu être aussi bête! Ses manières, cette façon d'être en société qui est signe d'une héritière de très bonne famille. Le fait qu'elle est réagit au surnom de Lysa. Et surtout son nom de famille.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Akashi à enfin compris et vous en avez vous fait tout autant ?  
Merci de m'avoir lu le prochain chapitre mecredi 😄  
Cassou102


	11. Chapitre 10 aveu et rapprochement

Coucou 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre.  
Je voulais remercier Melissa qui corrige chaqu'un de mes chapitres. C'est grâce à elle que vous les lisez sans faute d'orthographe 😙  
Bonne lecture😄

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Lys

Après la scène avec Daïki et Taïga nous allâmes tous ensemble au restaurant. Seijūrō était pensif depuis tout à l'heure. Aurait - il compris quelque chose sur moi ? J'avais seulement avoué ne pas être née en France. Je fut coupée dans mes réflexions par Ryōta qui me demandait ce que je voulais manger. Je pris seulement deux boules de glaces cassis, chocolat. Les deux amoureux eux mangèrent une bonne dizaine d'hamburgers. Après ça, je parti faire les magasins en prévenant Seijūrō que je l'attendrai à la gare.

PDV Seijūrō

Lys, ou plutôt Lysaki venait de partir. Il allait falloir que j'ai une sérieuse conversation avec elle. Je n'eus pas le temps de tergiverser davantage. Effectivement les autres avaient commencé à parler de la présidente du lycée français.

 **-** **C'est** **agréable** **Lyschi** **a** **toujours le sourire.**  
 **\- Kichin** **a** **raison. Lyschin est toujours de bonne humeur elle** **m'a** **même** **offert une barre de chocolat.**  
 **\- Si** **j'avais** **su** **qu'elle** **avait une aussi grosse poitrine, je** **me serais** **réveillé** **plus** **tôt** **vendredi** **dernier.**

Daïki se fit taper par Taïga. Ils continuèrent à vanter sa joie de vivre et son sourire pendant encore une dizaine de minutes. Soudain je me levais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais leur cécité me mettais en colère. Comment pouvaient-ils à se point être aveugle ?

 **\- Je rentre ne faites pas de** **bêtise** **jusqu'à** **la prochaine fois.**

Et alors que je me dirigeai vers la gare je vis Lys en train d'acheter une robe chez un tailleur prestigieux. Malheureusement je ne pus voir la robe en elle même. J'espère que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Fin PVD

Aucune parole ne fut échangé par les deux adolescents. À la sorti du train et à la plus grande surprise de la jeune présidente, l'héritier l'accompagna jusqu'au dortoir. A peine la jeune fille eut-elle fermée la porte qu'elle fut plaquée contre le mur.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qui tu étais ?  
\- Lâche moi Seijūrō.

L'adolescent au lieu d'obéir resserra sa prise.

\- Pourquoi - ne - m'as - tu -pas -dit -qui -tu - étais ?

Le garçon accentua chacun de ses mots . Néanmoins la réaction de la jeune fille le surpris. Elle se mit à pleurer.

PDV Seijūrō

La voir pleurer réveilla en moi un instinct de protection. Je la lâcha et la pris dans mes bras.

 **\- Calme-toi. Je veux juste savoir** **pourquoi** **tu** **m'as** **caché ton identité.**

\- Je préfère quand tu parle français, réussit elle a articuler tout en s'arrêtant de pleurer.

Même si sa réponse me fit tiquer je souris.

\- **Je parlerais en** **français** **quand tu** **m'auras** **répondu.**  
\- Je ne suis plus sa fille et puis ils... ils sont mort à cause de moi et plus tu sais plus tu as des risques... des risques de finir comme eux.

Elle rééclata en sanglots. Je resserrai mon étreinte. Elle paraissait si fragile dans ces moments là. Je la menai jusqu'au canapé juste à côté de nous sans la lâcher. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'était endormi. Je la pris donc dans mes bras comme une princesse jusqu'à son lit. Et lorsque j'allais sorti sa main me rattrapa .

 **\- Reste** **s'il** **te** **plaît.**

Je ne mis qu'une seconde pour prendre ma décision et m'installer à ses côtés.

PDV Lys

Le lendemain je me réveillai dans les bras de Seijūrō. Je sais que j'aurai dû être gênée et aussi apeurée vu qu'il connaissait mon identité mais en réalité je me sentais bien. En regardant mon réveil je vis qu'il était déjà 12h06. C'était une grosse grasse matinée. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant dormis. Dix minutes après l'héritier se réveilla. Je souris et le titillai :

\- Alors le grand Seijūrō Akashi fais une grasse mat' ?  
\- mat'?

Je me mis à rire devant son expression. Il était à la fois perdu de cette expression et en même temps légèrement en colère car il avait compris que je me moquais de lui.

\- mat' égale matinée Sei.

PDV Seijūrō

Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison je devrai être le plus troublé. Soit parce qu'elle se moquait de moi, soit car pour la première fois de ma vie je ne savais pas quelque chose ou alors chose plus probable le fait qu'elle m'ai appelé Sei. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire de remarque car mon téléphone se mis à sonner. Je me détacha donc de Lys et pris mon portable pour prendre connaissance de l'identité de mon allocuteur : mon père. Je me détacha donc de répondre :

 **\- Que** **puis** **je pour vous** **père** **?**  
 **-** **C'était** **juste pour te** **prévenir** **que** **Ninpira-san viendra se soir.** **Prévient** **ton amie elle est "invitée".**

Puis il raccrocha.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

J'expliquai donc la situation à la jeune fille puis décida de rentrer chez moi.

PDV Lys

Une fois Seijūrō parti je me mis directement à me préparer. En effet une voiture devait venir me chercher à 17h et il était presque 13h. Ajouter à cela que j'étais seule pour m'apprêter.

~Élipse ~

Fin PVD

L'heure fatidique arriva et une voiture, ou plutôt une limousine vint se garer devant le dortoir de Rakuzan. La jeune fille se dirigea vers cette dernière quand, à sa plus grande surprise elle se rendit compte que le véhicule n'était pas vide. En effet à l'intérieur se trouvais le père de la famille Akashi. Le trajet se passa relativement bien même si ce fut un véritable interrogatoire pour la jeune fille.

PDV Seijūrō

Quand la voiture arriva Lys en sorti avec mon père. Qu'avait - il bien put lui dire ? Dans tous les cas elle était magnifique. Elle portait une magnifique robe rouge avec un dessin de fleur dorée sur le côté gauche. Elle avait monté ses long cheveux noirs en un savant chignon dans lequel elle avait ajouté des pétales couleur or. Pour finir elle s'était munie d'un petit sac de la même couleur que sa robe.  
Elle s'avança vers moi et pour me redire bonjour elle me fit la bise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette action me fit rougir. Je devait avoir atteint la couleur de mes cheveux. Malheureusement la jeune fille s'en rendit compte et me chuchota " ne rougis pas Sei "

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Voilà ça vous a plut ?  
Merci de votre lecture et à mecredi prochain 😄  
Cassou102


	12. Chapitre 11 Signature du contrat

Coucou 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre.  
Bonne lecture 😊

PDV Seijūrō

Après avoir repris mes esprits je suivit mon père et Lysaki dans le hall d'entrée. Je m'approche de cette dernière pour lui demander, en français, ce que lui avait dit mon père.  
-Il voulait juste savoir si j'étais une personne digne de confiance et de côtoyer son cher héritier.  
Elle paraissait calme et posée j'en déduis donc que mon géniteur n'avais pas deviné son identité. Dans le doute je posai quand même la question et découvris que j'avais raison. Néanmoins il me semblait obligatoire de la prévenir.  
\- Je ne peux pas mentir à mon père. Si jamais il me demande si j'ai des informations te concernant je serais contraint de lui répondre.  
-Ne t'en fait pas j'attends seulement le bon moment.  
Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle était résolue. Dans un élan soudain de tendresse je lui serai discrètement la main pour lui faire comprendre que je la soutenais.

PDV Lys

Avais -je imaginée son geste ? Ou venait il vraiment de faire preuve d'amitié et de soutien envers moi? Enfin bon, de toute manière j'entends déjà la voiture de Ninpira-san dans l'allée. Cette fois il n'était pas venu seul mais avec 5 autres personnes que je présumai être de sa compagnie. Je me mis à discuter avec le chef d'entreprise pendant que Seijūrō et son père étaient restés en retrait pour discuter.

PDV Seijūrō

Alors que nos invités étaient partis en direction de la salle à manger mon père me retint.  
\- **Alors mon fils as-tu trouvé des informations sur cette jeune fille ?** **J'ai** **beau avoir discuté avec elle, rien de** **flagrant** **n'en** **est ressorti.**  
Je savais qu'il me demanderai ça mais je ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait dès maintenant. Pour la première fois de ma vie moi Seijūrō Akashi ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais - je lui dire qui elle était ou attendre qu'elle le fasse d'elle même comme elle me l'avait dit ? Voyant que mon père attandais une réponse je lui dis précipitamment avant de rejoindre nos invités.  
 **-Oui** **vous verez.**

Fin PVD

Le repas se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance. Chacun avait décidé qu'il parlerait affaire avec le dessert et non avant. Les personnes présentes racontaient donc des petites anecdotes plus ou moins drôles et intéressantes. Le repas avait été fourni par l'entreprise de monsieur Ninpira. Et il faut bien avouer que chacun se régalait. Le dessert arriva, de simple fruits, mais avec lui vint aussi le coeur du problème. Au bout de nombreuses minutes de discutions arriva la dernière question posée par un des collaborateurs de l'entreprise de sushi.  
 **\- Et** **comment** **pouvez vous nous** **certifier** **que** **vous** **serez le meilleur collaborateur?** **L'entreprise** **des Kokoro,** **bien** **que peu active** **à** **cause** **de** **son propriétaire, est** **toujours** **très** **bien cotée en bourse et** **a** **toujours une héritière.**  
 **\- Cette** **entreprise** **n'est** **malheureusement pas en** **état** **de** **s'agrandir. En plus avant** **l'incident** **avec son propriétaire nos compagnies** **étaient** **très** **soudées.** **Ajoutez** **à** **cela que...**  
Mais le père de la famille Akashi fut coupé dans sa relative colère par la jeune fille. Elle avait au préalable cherché du courage dans les yeux de l'héritier à côté d'elle puis une lueur de détermination avait éclairé son regard.  
 **-Kokoro industrie ne fera aucune offre** **et** **s'engage** **à** **laisser le monopole de cette entreprise aux Akashi.**  
Tous sembleront très surpris de son intervention sauf le jeune homme au cheveux rouge bien sûr.

PDV Lys

Je vis avec satisfaction que mon intervention avait fait son effet. Je continuai donc sur ma lancée:  
 **\- Vous ne** **m'avez** **pas demandé mon nom Ninpira-san. En plus** **d'être** **fort impolie, cela est mauvais pour les affaires.**  
Je me levai pour être sûr d'avoir la pleine et complète attention de mon auditoire.  
 **\- Je me** **présente. Je me nomme Lysaki Kokoro et depuis la folie** **meurtrière** **de mon...**  
Je bloquai sur ce mot.  
 **-** **De mon** **géniteur** **je suis la propriétaire de Kokoro compagnie.**

Fin PVD

~Élipse ~

Le repas se fini assez calmement. La jeune Kokoro fit promettre à tout les présents de garder son secret, pour raison de sécurité. Le contrat fut signé. Et tout le monde parti dormir. Vue l'heure tardive la jeune présidente française fut invitée à dormir dans la maison akashi, ce qu'elle accepta.

PDV Lys

Je me réveillai doucement et regardai l'horloge de la chambre : 4h. Nous nous étions couchés i peine 3h mais comme d'habitude je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. La nuit d'hier avec Seijūrō avait été la plus longue que j'ai eu depuis... depuis la mort de ma mère...  
Je décidai donc de me lever et de visiter un peu la maison. Je ne croisai qu'un seul domestique qui ne fit pas vraiment attention à moi. Le manoir Akashi était magnifique. On pouvais voir dans chaque pièce, meublé avec goût, des peintures ou autres sculptures d'artistes plus ou moins connus. J'avais même trouvé au dernier étage une serre tropical. La visite avait durée facilement 2h30 tellement que la demeure regorgeait de lieu plus majestueux les uns que les autres. En retournant à l'étage de ma chambre je me stoppa. Je ne savait plus qu'elle porte menait à la pièce qu'on m'avais alloué.

PDV Seijūrō

Je m'était réveillé vers 6h et je déciai donc d'aller me préparer dans la salle de bain au fond du couloir. Alors que je revenais, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Lys... non plutôt Lysaki hésitant devant ma chambre et la sienne. Elle avait certainement un doute. Un sourire naquit sur mon visage.  
-Alors notre grande héritière a perdu sa suite ?lui Susurrai-je à son oreille.  
Elle sursauta violemment, à priori elle ne m'avait pas entendu arriver.  
-Tu m'as fait peur Seijūrō, déclara-t-elle la main sur son coeur comme si ainsi elle pouvait le calmer.  
\- C'est en effet un sentiment que j'exerce sur les autres.  
A cette réponse elle me regarda bizarrement.

PDV Lys

Il aimait faire peur ? Mon ... mon géniteur aussi aimait faire peur, voir même plus... Est ce que Seijūrō deviendra comme lui ? Serait -il ...  
Mais je fut coupée dans mes sombres réflexions le jeune garçon me prit dans ses bras et déclara :  
-Je ne suis pas comme lui, jamais.  
Avais-je parlé à voix haute ?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors cela vous a plût?  
Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire ça me fait énormément plaisir 😄  
A mercredi prochain 😘  
Cassou102


	13. chapitre 12 Dispute

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre 😊  
Escusez moi des fautes d'orthographe mais exceptionnellement ma très chère amie qui vérifie mon écrit habituellement n'a pas pu le faire 😢  
Bonne lecture  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Seijūrō

Après avoir rassuré la jeune fille je lui proposai d'entrer dans ma chambre pour discuter et attendre l'heure d'aller au lycée.

~Élipse ~

La sonnerie de la dernière heure de cour venait de retentir. Je me dirigeai donc vers le gymnase. Lys (j'utilise ce nom et sa vrai nomination selon mes pensées 😉 ) s'éloigna légèrement pour répondre au téléphone. Après que toute mon équipe et moi même nous soyons changés nous commençâmes l'échauffement. À peine eus-je fini qu'une furie me tomba dessus.  
 **-Tu comptais me** **prévenir** **quand que tu** **avais organisé un stage avec l'équipe de Shutoku et que les basketteurs du** **lycée** **français** **était** **conviés** **ET** **qu'ils** **avaient accepté.**  
 **-Le temps venu** , répondis-je calmement presque amusé de sa réaction plutôt démesurée.  
 **-Mais vous partez demain ! Et** **ceux** **de Shutoku qui ne fond pas de basket ? Hein tu y as pensé ? Ils** **n'auront** **plus de tuteur pendant une semaine !**  
Elle commença à me crier dessus en me traitant d'irresponsable et me rabâchant que j'aurais pu la prévenir plus tôt. Elle était vraiment en colère mais elle commençait également à m'énerver. Je ne tolérais pas qu'elle m'humilie ainsi devant mon équipe.  
 **-** **Ça** **suffit.**  
Mais elle ne m'entendit pas. Mon sang s'échauffa.

Fin PVD

Alors que la jeune héritière passait ses nerfs sur l'héritier. Ce dernier sorti ses ciseaux et visa à quelques centimètres du visage de la présidente française.

PDV Lys

Je me tus d'un coup en sentant le métal froid que m'efleura.  
\- **Mais tu... t'es** **complètement** **fou ! Tu aurais pu me tuer.**  
J'étais complètement terrorisé. J'avais cru que derrière cette personne qui semblait si froide et autoritaire il y avait quelqu'un de gentil mais à priori je m'étais trompée et lourdement.  
 **\- Mon** **coup** **était** **totalement calculé et eus l'effet escompté soit te** **faire** **taire. Tous les problèmes liés** **à** **ton** **école** **ont** **été** **réglés. Je** **t'attends** **donc ici** **même** **demain** **à** **4h30.**  
Quoi? Mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Pourquoi suis - je obligé de venir ? Je ne fais pas de basket ! Enfin il ajouta.  
 **-Ne soit pas en retard je** **déteste** **ça.**  
Et il se retourna. Hors du moi je retournai au dortoir. Je fis mes devoirs et j'étudiai un document sur l'économie et le commerce. Et oui, voulant reprendre au plus vite les rênes de Kokoro compagnie il me fallait me renseigner. Quand j'eus fini tous ça je regardai l'heure : 18h30. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici à ne rien faire, alors je décidai d'aller faire un tour en ville. Je n'avais pas de but précis mais en passant devant un grand centre commercial je décidai d'y entrer. Après une heure à flâner je pris le chemin du retour tout en faisant un détour par le parc. Malheureusement alors que je regardait des cygnes se disputer sur le petit lac de l'espace vert je sentis ma tête tourner. Je pris la décision d'accélérer le pas pour être au plus vite chez moi. Je me rendis compte que c'était une mauvaise idée seulement quand je me sentis tomber.

PDV Seijūrō

Je regrettais un peu de m'être énervé contre Lysaki. En effet elle s'inquiétait seulement pour ses amis même si elle n'utilise jamais ce mot. Néanmoins je ne pouvais tolérer qu'une personne me crie dessus de la sorte. Après l'entraînement de basket j'étais rentré chez moi et avais fait mes devoirs. J'étais en ce moment même en train d'essayer de lire un livre, en vain. Cette dispute me rendait mal à l'aise et un mauvais pré - sentiment me tiraillais. Je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans un des parcs de la ville que j'aimais particulièrement, cela m'aiderait à y voir plus claire. La nuit commençait tranquillement à tomber, le ciel était illuminé par le coucher de soleil ce qui le rendait orangé. Je m'arrêtai sur un banc pour regarder des cygnes nager tranquillement dans l'eau. Des plumes touchant le bord de l'étendu prouvaient qu'ils avaient dû ce battre. Mes pensées étaient plus claire mais mon mauvais pré - sentiment persistait. Sans vraiment m'en rentre compte je m'étais relevé laissant mes pas me guider. Je me rendis néanmoins compte qu'inconsciemment je me dirigeai vers le sud, vers Rakuzan qui n'était pas bien loin. Je pourrais peu être y aller pour voir Lys, et lui dire quoi ? M'escuser ? Certainement je suis un Akashi quand même ! Et je ne pouvais pas arriver vers elle comme une fleur bleue, elle n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées. En effet un peu plus loin sur le chemin désert ce trouvait un obstacle. En m'approchant je me rendis que c'était un Homme. Enfin non, c'était plus précisément une femme, plutôt jeune, au long cheveux noir et portant toujours l'uniforme de Rakuzan à laquelle on avait ajouté un pins au couleur du lycée français. Kami-sama /dieu en japonais , je le redis pour ceux qui avaient oublié / c'est déjà la deuxième fois que je la retrouve inconsciente. Je la pris cette fois encore dans mes bras mais, étant plus proche du dortoir que de chez moi, la ramena à l'école. La porte était fermé mais étant "tuteur", on m'avait donné un double des clefs. Une fois entré, je la déposa sur son lit et appela Shintaro.  
- **Oui** **allo?**  
 **\- Shintaro,** **tu** **m'avais** **bien dit que ton** **équipe** **et les** **français** **prenaient** **le** **même** **car que nous demain.**  
 **-** **Oui** **Akashi.**  
 **-Vous** **devez donc arriver** **à** **Kyoto** **dans la soirée ?**  
 **\- Nous y sommes** **déjà. Que** **veux** **tu Akashi ?**  
 **-** **J'aimerais** **que tu me** **rejoigne** **au dortoir de Rakuzan, Lys** **c'est** **encore** **évanouie.**  
J'entendis alors que Shintaro parlait avec une tierce personne.  
 **-Louis, le capitaine de** **l'équipe** **de basket du** **lycée** **français** **demande s'il peut** **également** **venir.**  
 **-S'il le souhait** e, répondis-je résigné puis je raccrocha sans autre forme de politesse.  
Au même moment je sentis Lys bouger à côté de moi.

PDV Lys

J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Que m'était-il arrivé? Mes souvenirs remontérent en flèche ce qui me poussa à me redresser et à ouvrir les yeux prestement. A mon grand étonnement, je n'étais plus au parc mais dans le dortoir de Rakuzan et je n'avais pas devant moi des cygnes mais belle et bien Akashi Seijūrō qui me regardait avec dans les yeux une lueur que je ne pus nommer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Voilà cela vous a-t-il plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire bon ou mauvais.


	14. Chapitre 13 Tout est dit

Coucou 😊  
Un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois pas corrigé (tout le monde a droit à ses vacances 😉) donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes.  
Bonne lecture  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Seijūrō

-C...comment suis - je arrivée là? Me demanda -t-elle  
je décidai d'ignorer son interrogation.  
\- Comment ce fait - il que je t'ai retrouvé évanouie dans le parc ?  
\- Je... je répondrai à ta question quand tu auras répondu à la mienne.  
Elle semblait bornée et pour une fois je n'avais pas le temps d'imposer ma supériorité.  
\- Je t'ai porté jusqu'ici.  
Elle semblait surprise et commença :  
\- Mais nous somme loin de chez...  
Je la coupai.  
\- J'ai répondu à ta question. A toi d'en faire de même.  
Elle hésita un moment puis déclara :  
\- Je... je ne sais pas.

PDV Lys

Je détestais perdre ma confiance en moi ! En même temps j'avais une escuse : mentir à Akashi Seijūrō n'est pas chose aisée. D'un coup je fus plaquée sur mon lit.  
-Mauvaise réponse. Tu sais pourtant que je déteste que l'on me mente. Je t'ordonne de répondre à mon interrogation et ce n'est pas parce que tu te nommes Lysaki Kokoro que tu peux t'y dérober.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre (je tiens à ma vie) quelque chose attira mon attention.

PDV Seijūrō

Lys tourna la tête vers la porte. Elle se fichait de moi dans un grande colère j'allais lui faire comprendre qu'on n'ignore pas un Akashi impunément quand je l'entendis chuchoter.  
\- **Qu'est** **ce que vous faites** **là** **?**  
Sur son visage je pouvais voir de la surprise et de l'apréhension (presque de la peur ). Je décidai donc de me retourner. Louis et Shintaro était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ce dernier s'exclama :  
\- **Akashi**  
Il prit le temps de peser ses mots puis reprit :  
 **\- Comment ce fait- il que tu l'ais** **appel** é **Lysaki Kokoro.**  
À la surprise générale (et oui même de la mienne ), ce fut le jeune français qui répondit dans un japonais approximatif :  
 **\- Car** **c'est** **son nom.**

PDV Lys

Comment savait-il ça ? Soudain une idée me vint.  
 **-** **C'est... est ce que** **c'est** **ta soeur qui te la dit ?**  
En repensant à elle,une larme se mis à couler sur ma joue.  
 **\- Oui, elle** **avait** **devinéquelque jour avant ton anniversaire qui tu** **étais** **vraiment ainsi que toute ton histoire.**

PDV Shintaro

J'étais complètement perdu. Déjà comment ce fait - il que Heart - san soit en réalité Lysaki Kokoro l'héritière disparu au destin tragique que beaucoup pensaient morte ? Ensuite qui était la soeur de Louis ? Et pourquoi les pleurs de le jeune fille redoublaient à son souvenir ? Mes réflexions fûrent coupées car Louis reprit :  
\- **Elle** **avait** **même** **deviné ce** **qu'il** **c'était** **passé lors de ton** **11 ème** **anniversaire.**  
Désormais la jeune presidente le regardait le yeux écarquillés.  
 **\- Elle avait** **même** **devinée son destin.**  
Un larme dévala la joue du garçon.  
\- Ce 3 novembre en partant pour l'école, ses derniers mots furent " prends soin d'elle comme d'une soeur car pour moi c'est ce qu'elle est "  
L'émotion avait fait que cette dernière phrase avait été déclamé en français. J'en avais compris la majeur partie mais cela ne empêchai pas d'être des plus perdu.

PDV Seijūrō

Il c'est passé quelque chose pour son 11 ème anniversaire ? C'est vrai que cela paraît logique mais je n'ai rien trouvé à ce sujet. Lys pleurait mais je fis fi de ce détail (assez gros je vous l'accorde ) et lui demanda des explications.  
\- Il... il m'a ...je  
Ses pleures avaient redoublé. Pris d'un élan de tendresse (ça m'arrive souvent avec elle ), je la sera dans mes bras tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurant. Enfin quand elle se sentit prête elle reprit.  
\- Il... j'ai cru que j'allais mourir... il me frappait tellement fort...  
Sa voie n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
\- Un moment il... il a songé à me... à me prendre ma virginité mais... mais il a déclaré que je n'en valait pas la peine. On ne viol pas un déchet.  
Après cela elle cacha sa tête dans mon cou. Pour une raison obscure je la laissai faire. J'étais fou de rage contre cette homme. Il lui avait fait tant de mal.  
Enfin au bout d'une demi heure elle s'endormit. Je la remis sous ses couvertures et partis de sa chambre avec les deux autres garçons.  
Shintaro etait le seul complètement perdu, Louis se chargea donc de lui expliquer la cituation pendant que j'essayais de trouver un plan. Pourquoi ? Me direz -vous. Pour que cet homme ne fasse plus jamais de mal à Lys, ni à son entourage. Après les explications terminées, je fus tenté de demander des précisions sur cette mystérieuse soeur mais la vu de l'heure me fis changer d'idée. Heureusement nous étions dans un dortoir ce qui nous permis à tous de dormir sur place.

PDV Lys

Je me réveillai le lendemain vers 2h30. Encore une fois je n'avais pas dormi beaucoup et toutes les émotions d'hier n'arrangeaient rien. D'abord je m'évanouis, était -ce à cause de la fatigue ? Sûrement mais comment faire autrement avec tous mes cauchemars ? Ensuite je me retrouve au dortoir avec Seijūrō qui dévoile accidentellement mon identité à Shintaro ET Louis. Ce dernier la connaissait déjà grâce, ou à cause je ne serais dire, de sa soeur. Je la conciderais moi aussi comme telle. Elle était si gentille. Mais mon père me l'avait encore prise. À cette pensée je me mis a paniquer. Trois personnes savait qui j'étais, ils étaient donc sans doute déjà dans la ligne de mire de mon père. Je ne supporterai pas encore de perdre des personnes qui me sont chère ! Comment allais - je faire ?  
Je ne me rendis compte que ses interrogations avait fait monter en moi une peur panique et que ma respiration c'était grandement accélérée que quand deux mains appartenant à des personnes différentes se posèrent sur chacune de mes épaule et que des mots résonnérent à mes oreilles.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas je...  
La voie que je soupçonnais être celle de Seijūrō s'arrêta puis repris aussitôt.  
\- Nous sommes là. Plus rien ne peux t'arriver. Après tout je suis absolu.  
Suite à cette déclaration je reçu l'affirmation d'une deuxième voie : celle de Louis. Enfin une main avec les doigts bandés me tendit un comprimer blancs alors que ça congénère me donnait un verre d'eau. Pour la 1 ère fois depuis la mort de ma mère je me sentis en sécurité, entouré par des gens en qui j'avais placé toute ma confiance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors qu'en pensez vous ?  
Je voudrais remercier tout ceux qui me lisent, votent et commentent mon histoire 😙 ainsi que Mélissa qui corrige les fautes de mes chapitres 😙 


	15. Chapitre 14 : Océan

Coucou 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture

PDV Lys

1 heure plus tard quand le réveil sonna, je pu me rendre compte de notre position... J'étais assise et servais de dossier à Shintaro. À ma droite, Louis avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule et à ma gauche Seijūrō. J'avais passé mes bras autour d'un des siens et l'avais serré comme me raccrochant à la vie. C'était plutôt embarrassant, nos visages étaient tout proche.  
\- Un vrai koala qui s' accroche à une branche.  
Je sursauta. En effet je n'avais pas été la seul victime du réveil, le garçon au cheveux rouges c'était également réveillé. Je décida de ne pas prendre en compte sa remarque et de changer de sujet.  
\- Nous devrions réveiller les autres si nous ne voulons pas être en retard.  
Et sans attendre sa réponse je le lâchai, secouai légèrement le français et fis un retournement tactique pour en faire de même avec le vert.

PDV Shintaro

Nous ne parlâmes pas des événements de cette nuit. Louis et moi étions bien trop fatigués,. Contrairement à Akashi et Kokoro qui semblaient habitués à peu dormir.  
Arriver devant le lycée Rakuzan nous retrouvâmes les élèves des équipes de basket de nos écoles. Tous nous dirent bonjour, avec plus d'entrain quand il s'agissait de la jeune présidente. Si je ne connaissais pas son histoire, j'aurais également cru à son sourire et à ses mots sur sa si bonne santé. Comment avais-je pu être aussi aveugle ? Certainement car elle était très bonne comédienne. Nous montâmes dans le car direction : l'océan. Si j'avais bien compris Akashi avait une demeure là bas et c'est dans cette dernière que nous résiderons. Nous arrivâmes vers 4 heures et nous décidâmes de ne commencer l'entraînement que demain. Pour le moment chacun se battait pour trouver la meilleur occupation possible.  
- **J'ai** **vu** **une base nautique sur le chemin nous pourrions y aller. Chacun pourra choisir la discipline qui lui convient le plus.**  
L'intervention de l'héritière fit taire tout le monde.  
\- **Kokoro a rai...**  
Mais je fut coupé par cette dernière.  
 **-Lys**

PDV Seijūrō

Quel imbécile celui là ! Heureusement qu'entre les français qui ne comprenaient pas grand chose et les japonnais qu'y pensaient que c'était un surnom affectif /je vous rappelle que Kokoro=coeur en français ;-)/ personne ne fit le lien avec Lysaki. Suite à cette "etourderie" qui lui coûterait quand même relativement cher nous partîmes tous, à pied car nous n'étions pas loin / vers la base nautique. Beaucoup essayèrent le stand up paddle ou la planche à voile. Kazunari /Takao/, Louis, Reo , Shintaro, Lys et moi décidâmes de louer 3 catamarans.

PDV Lys

Voilà bientôt une heure que nous faisions de la voile. J'adore ça ! Malheureusement je sentais la fatigue troubler mon esprit mais il était hors de question de le montrer (Seijūrō étant mon équipier). Il y avait beaucoup de vent et je décidai de me mettre en trapèze /on s'accroche au bateau et on se laisse basculer à l'extérieur pour faire contrepoids avec la voile ;-) /

PDV Seijūrō

Lys était sorti du bateau. Elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Je jetai un coup d'oeil aux deux autres bateaux (qui etaient derrière bien sûr ; je suis premier en tout ). Ils commençaient a faire demi tour le temps étant fini. Mais à ma grande surprise un poids me percuta : Lys. Une question se format fans ma tête : Pourquoi ? Elle avait laché la voile dans sa chute et je pu arrêter le bateau. Je décidai de la hisser de nouveau sur le bateau en voyant qu'elle ne le faisait pas d'elle même. Je commençai à m'inquièter. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle s'était encore évanouie. Heureusement, elle reprit vite conscience .  
-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Et cette fois ne me dit pas rien, répliquai - je avant même qu'elle n'est pus parler.  
\- Pas grand chose je suis simplement fatiguée. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Elle se fichait de moi ?  
-Ne pas m'inquièter ? Mais tu te fou de moi ! Entre hier dans le parc et aujourd'hui, il aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Imagine si je n'avais pas été la !

PDV Lys

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'énerve autant. Ce n'était pas ses affaires !  
-De toute façon qu'est ce que tu en a faire hein? Dans 8 mois je retourne en France !  
-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ce sont mes affaires et pourquoi je m'inquiète tant ?  
J'opinai de la tête et sans que je m'y attende, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce fut un baiser merveilleux qui me laissa sans voix.  
\- Je... je t'expliquerai plus tard. En attendant nous ferions mieux de rentrer les autres vont s'inquièter.  
Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Arrivé à la base, Shintaro et Louis nous demandèrent la cause de notre retard. Notre réponse fut simple : nous n'avions pas vu l'heure. De retour à la demeure des Akashi, les plus courageux partirent faire des courses ou allèrent à la mer. Les autres tout simplement trop fatigués montèrent dans leur chambre. Seijūrō, lui, voulait me montrer un endroit de sa propriété qu'il trouvait magnifique. Je le soupçonnais surtout de vouloir avoir des explications sur ma fatigue excessive. Nous arrivâmes sur un surplomb. Au bout il y avait une balançoire et une vue magique. Nous nous assîmes tous les deux et regardâmes le paysage. Seijūrō brisa le silence.

PDV Seijūrō

-Alors ? Peux - tu m'expliquer ?  
\- Tu te souviens quand je suis venu la première fois chez toi ? La deuxième nuit ? Et hier ? Je fais chaque nuit des cauchemars. J'ai presque développé la phobie de dormir.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Je me contenta de l'essuyer et d'attendre qu'elle continue.  
-Je le vois, mon géniteur. Toutes les nuits il revient pour se venger encore d'avantage. À cela c'est ajouté mes prédictions pour mon anniversaire.  
Ses larmes se déversaient maintenant comme un flot ininterrompu. Je la pris dans mes bras.  
\- Tu... tu sais qu'il va s'en prendre à vous... jamais je n'aurais du tout vous dire... maintenant vous êtes tous en danger et c'est ma faute...  
\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Nous étions déjà tous en danger et nous savons les risques. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons te laisser tomber. Tu peux compter sur nous et nous faire confiance. De toute façon je suis absolu non ? Alors ne t'inquiéte pas petit koala.  
Ce surnom la fit légèrement sourire et je ne put m'empêcher de lui faire un bisou sur le front puis rediriger mon regard vers l'horizon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors ça vous a plut?  
Personnellement ce n'est pas mon préféré mais je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup d'émotion dedans. Vous savez enfin toute l'histoire passé et présente de Lysaki Kokoro. Que va- t- il se passer ? Et surtout son père va t il faire quelque chose et si ou quoi ?  
Merci de m'avoir lu 😘  
À mercredi prochain 😄😙


	16. Chapitre 15 Délire

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre 😄  
Je le dédie à Cinnamille et fionakemi et tous mes amis du collège pour nos souvenirs 😙  
Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais nous avons repris les cours et je ne pense pas que mon amie pourra corriger avant vendredi voire samedi mais j'ai fait de mon mieux 😄  
Bonne lecture

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Lys

J'ai passé une nuit relativement bonne. Bon c'est vrai je n'avais pas dormi suffisamment, mais avoir parlé avec Sei m'avait fait du bien. Après avoir passé quelques heures sur mon ordi, l'horaire du petit déjeuner arriva. La pièce ne comptait pour le moment qu'un seul occupant : Louis.

\- Oh salut Lys ça va ?

Je lui répondis et lui retournai la question avant de m'assoir à ses côtés. Nous discutions et rigolions en même temps que les autres membres de l'équipe arrivaient. Quand tout à coup :

\- La cordillère des Andes c'est bien en Inde? dit Fiona (la manager de l'équipe )  
-Oui, autant que Paris est la capitale de la Chine, repondis-je en riant  
\- Et qu'au Caire il y des ours polaires, ajouta Louis  
-Et que Lyon c'est une île en plein milieu du pacifique, renchérit Athur, le pivot de l'équipe.  
-Et aussi que le Vésuve se trouve au Japon, dit Yoann, l'allier.  
-En gros à Lyon y a des ours polaires, c'est la capitale de l'Australie. Et elle se situe entre le Pérou et l'Afrique du sud, s'esclaffa Camille, la coach.

Nous continuâmes la surenchère encore de longues minutes. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée. Je fus coupée dans mes pensées par Malo, un remplaçant qui n'avais pas grand chose dans la tête et qui pensant être dans le délire déclara :

\- Oui et l'Everest c'est dans l'Himalaya et c'est en Inde.

Il y eu deux réactions : les morts de rire et les désespérés. Après qu'on lui ait expliqué que cela était vrai nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous reposer que Arthur demanda à Louis:

-Mec, tu me donne la moitié de ta gaufre?  
-Je veux bien mais je fais comment? Elle n'est ni ronde, ni carrée, ni d' aucune forme.  
-Lys, toi qui est très bonne en maths, t'as pas une idée?  
J'avais pas le cerveau en mode maths alors je leur sortis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit.  
-C'est simple tu coupes la perpendiculaire à la parallèle de la bissectrice.  
-Mais oui et tant que tu y es, je calcule le sinus de l'angle B, je le multiplie par x pour obtenir la longueur AC et après je coupe sur la médiatrice,dit Louis.  
-Un truc comme ça oui, répondis-je la plus sérieuse du monde avant de me rendre compte de la débilité de la phrase et d'éclater de rire.

Nous plaisantâmes comme ça pendant une heure. Quoi attendez, une heure ? Ça veut dire qu'il est 9h45 ? Je me levai d'un coup, ce qui stoppa tout le monde.

\- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Lys ? Me demanda Louis inquiet.  
\- Il est 9h45 ?  
\- Oui peut être et ?  
\- Seijūrō nous avait donné rendez-vous à 9h!

Les autres se levèrent donc précipitamment pour se changer. Mais alors que nous sortions le plus rapidement et sérieusement possible pour ne pas trop se faire engueler, Malo tomba en une chute magnifique car il avait marché sur sa serviette. C'est donc en plein fourire que nous arrivâmes au gymnase.

PVD Seijūrō

L'équipe française avait déjà presque 50 minutes de retard quand nous les entendîmes rire dehors. C'est un manque de respect total ! Quand enfin ils passèrent la porte, Lys se tenait au bras de Louis avec un grand sourire. Quelque chose me sera le coeur. Était -ce ça la jalousie ? Non, un Akashi n'est jamais jaloux. Puis je remarquai un détail qui n'améliora pas mon humeur : Lys avait sa tenue de sport. Je m'approchai donc de cette dernière.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas jouer ?

Elle sembla surprise de cette question.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je tiens à contribuer à la victoire de mon équipe, me répondit-elle.  
\- C'est hors de question, je t'ordonne de rester sur le banc.  
\- Et pourquoi ?

Elle semblait maintenant énervée.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je face une liste ? Alors je pourrais commencer par la chose la moins importante : tu ne fais pas partie de l'équipe. Ensuite dois-je te rappeler ton dernier entraînement avec mon équipe ? Ton genou n'est pas capable de suivre un match. Et si on reste dans la santé : tu n'es pas capable de tenir plus de 10 minutes de match dans ton état.

Soudain, alors que j'allais continuer mon énumération, quelque chose vint percuter violemment ma joue me lançant une marque rouge.

Fin PVD

La jeune fille, après avoir mit une violente baffe à l'héritier, partit en courant sur la plage. Dans le même temps le garçon venait de comprendre ce qui c'était passé et il sentait sa rage augmenter de seconde en seconde. Mais en même temps, et il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était blessé de l'attitude de l'héritière, il ne voulait que son bien être. L'entraînement des basketteurs n'en fut que plus rude .

~Élipse de la journée ~

PDV Louis

Il était déjà plus de 22 heures. Nous avions fini par manger sans notre présidente, ne la voyant pas revenir. Les autres ne s'inquiètaient pas trop. Après tout, pourquoi s'inquièter pour une fille souriante qui va toujours bien ? Et qui a simplement perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs face à un autre président de lycée imbu de lui même ? Mais quand on la connaissait, comment ne pas s'inquièter ? Pourquoi n'as t-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? Non il ne faut pas dire ça, je sais qu'elle l'aura... je ne sais juste pas encore quand. 23 heures. Elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone je décidai donc d'agir. Je pris une petite veste car la fraîcheur était tombée et me dirigeai vers la partie de Rakuzan. Je toquai et par chance, enfin si l'on peut dire, se fut Akashi Seijūrō qui m'ouvrit.

\- Que veux-tu? Me dit -il un peu (beaucoup ) froidement.  
\- Savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Lys. Elle n'est toujours pas rentrée et je m'inquiète.  
\- Je ne sais pas où elle est et cela m'importe peu.

Mais je savais qu'il pensait le contraire je luis dit donc au revoir et repartis vers mon dortoir.

Fin PVD

Un garçon au cheveux rouge partit précipitamment du bâtiment par la porte de derrière et alla sur la plage à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quand enfin il la vit, un sentiment de soulagement le traversa avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle était assise, les deux jambe dans le vide à 6 mètres du sol sableux de la plage.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ne tuez pas l'auteur ou vous n'aurez pas la suite 😂  
Alors cela vous a t-il plus ?  
Je suis désolé pour les délires mais je m'étais promis que je les mettrais. J'espère qu'ils vous ont au moins fait sourire 😄  
Merci de m'avoir lu 😙


	17. Chapitre 16 sauvetage et plan

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira 😁

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Lys

Alors que je regardais le paysage, je sentis des bras puissants entourer mon buste et des mots résonnérent à mon oreille.

-Je t'en supplie ne saute pas.

... Trop d'informations dans mon cerveau. Pourquoi Seijūrō était-il là ? Et pourquoi voulait -il que je saute ? Après ce moment d' égarements je répondis, plutôt sèchement d'ailleurs mais on ne peux m'en vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

Il sembla surpris de ma réaction et hésita (c'est tellement rare...)

\- Je...

PDV Seijūrō

Sa réaction me surpris. Certes elle avait des raisons de m'en vouloir mais... je ne sais pas... c'est difficile à dire. La voir comme ça, à deux doigts de la mort, m'a fait comprendre à quel point je tenais à elle. Kami-sama à quel point je deviens niais! Mais c'est vrai, c'est la deuxième femme que j'ai jamais aimé dans toute ma vie.

-Qui est la première ?  
C'est Lys qui venait de parler. On devait aisément lire ma surprise sur mon visage car elle rajouta dans un petit rire.  
-Oui le grand Seijūrō Akashi pense à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

PDV Lys

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de me moquer de lui. Il va me tuer, il déteste qu'on rie de lui.

-Ma mère.

Pardon ? Pourquoi il me dit ça maintenant ? Cette fois se fut à lui de rire de ma réaction. Puis il ajouta un peu tristement :

-La première femme que j'ai aimé était ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a appris à jouer au basket, mais elle est partie bien trop tôt.  
-Toi aussi ta mère n'est plus de ce monde ?

Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à faire mon deuil. Je n'utilise que très rarement le mot "mort", trop de mauvais souvenirs me reviennent à son évocation. Je n'attendais pas de réponse à ma question, elle était presque rhétorique. Je n'ajoutai pas non plus cette phrase toute faite et sans sentiment qu'est "toutes mes condoléances ". Le capitaine de Rakuzan semblait vraiment triste, ainsi perdu dans ses pensées. Je fis alors un acte irréfléchi : je l'embrassai doucement. Il mit quelque seconde avant de le comprendre mais répondit à mon baiser. Prenant le contrôle de l'échange. Possessif et absolu jusqu'au bout... Soudain nous entendîmes un craquement sourd.

Fin PVD

Le bout de falaise sur lequel était les deux adolescents craqua. Une gigantesque fissure apparut au moment même où les amoureux réagir. Puis le pan entier s'écrasa sur le sol. Dans un bruit fracassant.

PVD Lys

Un son tonitruant se fit entendre. Le poids de Seijūrō m'écrasait sur les rochers pointus qui entaillaient mon dos. Voyant mes traits de douleur il se leva et me tendit la main.

\- On l'a échappé belle, mais nous devrions partir on ne sait jamais ce rocher n'est pas stable. En plus tu es blessée et il se fait tard.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet nous arrivâmes au dortoir où Louis me sauta dessus malgré l'heure et Shintaro, mine de rien, s'avança il semblait soulagé mais ne l'aurait jamais admis.

\- **Mon dieu Lys tu m'as fait peur** , déclara le français.

\- **Il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter tout va bien,** lui répondis-je.  
\- **C'est pour ça que tu as ton dos tout ensanglanté ?** Répliqua le vert.

Nous leur expliquâmes donc ce qui nous était passé. J'évitai bien évidemment de parler du baiser, puis Shintaro décida de me soigner et d'un commun accord nous allâmes dormir.

Fin PVD

La fin de semaine se passa dans la bonne humeur pour les adolescents. Le temps passa et bientôt la date fut le jeudi 1 novembre.

PVD Seijūrō

Comme tous les mercredis après-midi nous n'avions pas cours, mais cette fois-ci j'avais supprimé l'entrainement. Et même si laisser Lys toute seule ne m'enchantait pas (c'est pas que je m'inquiète... mais un peu quand même), je rentrai chez moi et branchai la vidéoconférence. C'est Tetsuya qui apparut en premier puis tous les autres de la Génération des Miracles ainsi qui Louis qui faisait partie de mon plan. Après les formules de politesse se fut Ryōta qui demanda le sujet de cette réunion :

\- **Dit Akashichi pourquoi tu nous as appeler c'est si rare.**

Comme toujours il me désespérait avec son sourire de mannequin.

- **Samedi c'est l'anniversaire de Lys.**

Ma raison surpris tout le monde sauf bien sûr les deux élèves de Shutoku qui comprenaient l'ampleur du problème.

 **\- Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir rematter la présidente ?**

Je n'eus pas besoin de reprendre Daïki, Satsuki entra dans le plan et le frappa.

\- **Aïe Satsu !**  
\- **C'était mérité Dai-chan** /pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le manga se sont leur surnom respectif ;-) /  
\- **Ça suffit nanodayo /** mot que dit souvent Midorima / **Akashi qu'as-tu prévu ?**  
 **\- Nous nous rejoindrons tous ici à Kyoto, et nous irons nous amuser sur le terrain de basket.**

Shintaro ne s'attendait pas et s'étouffa.

\- **C'est pas dangereux pour tout le monde ça ?**  
 **-Pourquoi ce serait dangereux Louischi? C'est juste un anniversaire tu sais. Je connais pas les coutumes françaises mais...**

Le blond fut interrompu par le vert.

- **Nanodayo quand on sait pas on ne parle pas**  
 **-Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec moi,** pleurnicha Kise  
\- **Lys n'est qu'un surnom**

À ces mots je réveilla la curiosité de tous les membres de la "réunion"

- **Elle se nomme en réalité Lysaki Kokoro.**

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Chacun réfléchissait à ce que cela impliquait.

\- **Tu vas l'aider pas vrai Akashi - kun ?** Demanda d'une voie douce Kuroko.  
\- **Tu as raison Tetsuya. Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes là vous allez m'aider.**

PVD Lys

L'après-midi passa très lentement. Il n'y avait pas l'entraînement de basket pour me divertir, Seijūrō était je ne sais où (de toute façon je ne sais jamais où il est ) et je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. J'étais épuisée mais je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux plus de deux secondes. J'arrivais encore à faire comme si ne rien était mais pour combien de temps ? De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix je dois tenir jusqu'à samedi après tout sera joué...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors ? Verdict ?  
On approche de la fin que pensez - vous qu'il va arriver ?  
Merci de m'avoir lu 😊 


	18. Chapitre 17 Vendredi

Coucou 😊  
Vous allez bien ?  
Voici la suite je vous retrouve en bas 😘  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Lys

Vendredi... Je soupirai demain nous seront le 3 novembre. Cela faisait plus de 72 heures que je n'avais pas fermé l'oeil. La dernière sonnerie de la semaine venait de retentir. Je sorti le plus rapidement possible. Toutes discussions m'étaient difficiles, la fatigue me laissait à fleur de peau. Les pleurs me venaient facilement mais je faisais avec. Et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte de mon dortoir une main me retint.

\- Tu viens avec moi. C'est hors de question que tu restes seul à ruminer la veille de ton anniversaire.  
-Seijūrō laisse - moi.  
-C'est moi qui donne les ordres.

J'allais répliquer mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps et continua :

\- Ce soir, tu viens à l'entraînement puis chez moi et demain on fêtera ton anniversaire tous ensemble.

Mais il est complètement fou ! (Ou peut être juste complètement débile )

-Tu rêves, je vais p...

Mais rien y fit, il me tira jusqu'au gymnase. Une fois arrivée, il me fit assoire sur un banc et parti s'entraîner avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

PDV Seijūrō

L'entraînement commença mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur celui-ci. Je n'arrêtais de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer demain. J'avais tout prévu. Les garçons serviront d'appât, même si il n'en étaient pas conscient. Lys était le bonus suprême, la cerise sur le gâteau. Et quand enfin il arrivera, tout sera fini et il aura ce qu'il voulait. En jetant un coup d'oeil vers le banc, je vis que Lys était au plus mal. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle tienne encore un peu, dans quelque heures tout sera fini.

PDV Lys

Après plus de deux heures assise sur ce banc, complètement déconnectée du présent, plongée dans le passé et le futur probable, quelqu'un me prit par le bras. Cette personne me demanda de le suivre et je reconnu le fils Akashi grâce à ses cheveux rouges. Nous montâmes dans une somptueuse limousine noir matte très confortable et spacieuse. Peu de temps après nous fûmes reçu pas le père du rougeâtre.

- **Je suis ravi de te revoir Lysaki.**  
 **-Moi de** **même** , répondis-je d'une voie un peu plus faible que je n'aurais voulu.

Il ne fit néanmoins aucun commentaire et reparti dans son bureau pour ses affaires. Seijūrō m'invita à aller à l'étage, dans la salle de repos. En entrant je découvris un magnifique piano en bois noir et à côté de celui ci un jolie violon.

\- Escuse-moi mais je dois réviser ma partition de violon.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'adore le son de cet instrument.

Il m'invita à m'assoit sur le siège du piano, posa son instrument sur son épaule et commença à jouer. Je reconnu assez rapidement la suite de notes. Elle appartenait à "Fly " de Ludovico Einaudi. Je connaissais ce morceau par coeur, je l'adorais. À chaque fois que je l'entendais, je me sentais bien. Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, j'ouvris doucement le piano, frôlant les touches légèrement jaunies. Puis je débutai à accompagner l'autre instrument à corde. J'accentuais de plus en plus sur les notes, faisant ressortir mes émotions. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que pendant un temps le violon s'était arrêté surpris pour ensuite reprendre sa partition. À la fin du morceau et d'un commun accord nous le recommençâmes.

PDV Seijūrō

J'étais impressioné. Je ne savais pas qu'elle jouait aussi bien. J'avais pris un plaisir infinie dans ce duo. C'était merveilleux. Après un petit silence où Lys ne relèva pas la tête restant les yeux fixés sur les touches, je déclarai doucement :

\- Tu joues vraiment très bien.

Elle sorti de sa transe et se releva d'un coup. Beaucoup trop vite pour son corps frêle car elle perdu connaissance. Si je n'avais pas été la pour la rattraper, elle se serait écrasée sur le sol. Ne la voyant pas se réveiller, je décidai de la ramener dans la chambre d'ami, à côté de la mienne, pour qu'elle se repose.  
Il était maintenant 21h sur la petite horloge de la table de nuit. J'étais dans la chambre assignée à la jeune Kokoro, de plus en plus inquiet. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Soudain elle commença à s'agiter, à marmonner puis à hurler. Je me précipitai vers elle, la serrai dans mes bras puissants et lui chuchotai des mots doux pour la calmer. Cela ne fonctionna pas. Je décidai donc de changer de méthode et de la secouer pour la faire revenir à elle. Et alors que je commençais à désespérer de réussir mon oeuvre, elle se redressa brusquement. Son souffle était cour et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joux. Cette vue me seras le coeur. Je resserrai mon étreinte sur elle. Elle se mit à chuchoter des mots, d'abord incompréhensible puis elle devint plus claire et je pus comprendre les causes de son cauchemars.

- _Il... il_ était comme avant. _Il_ était gentil. Puis _il_ a recommencé... _Il...il_ avait un fusil et il a tiré sur tous le monde et moi... moi j'ai encore survécu.

Son regard s'ancra subitement dans le mieux.

\- Je veux pas être... non je veux pas être demain.

Elle semblait hésité puis ajouta :

-S'il... s'il te plaît aide moi.

Les larmes coulérent de plus belle sur son jolie visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Demain tout sera fini.

Elle finit par s'endormir lover contre moi. Je l'observais un moment. Comme ça endormie, elle semblait si paisible, presque en paix avec elle même. Je m'endormis peu de temps après elle.

Fin PVD

Non loin de la maison Akashi, un homme dans l'ombre repassait une dernière fois ses plans. Son informateur lui avait dit que ses cibles allaient se retrouver le lendemain près d'un terrain de basket. Ce lieu le fis sourire. Pour lui c'était comme une invitation d'être imaginatif pour la faire souffrir. Cette fois il ne voulait pas détruire la vie de beaucoup de personnes insignifiantes pour elle. Non il voulait qu'elle puisse lire la souffrance dans les yeux de ceux qu'elle aime. Qu'elle ressente à quelle point il avait souffert. A quelle point il la haïssait. Tout était prêt, cette anniversaire sera manqué à vie dans son esprit

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors ?  
Pour la musique "Fly" je la trouve vraiment très belle. Si vous voulez l'écouter (ce que je vous conseil ) faite le en regardant la vidéo de la loterie espagnol de 2015 ( tapez "anuncio de la loteria 2015" dans la bar de recherche vous tomberez tout de suite dessus ) elle est vraiment de bonne qualité et je trouve rempli d'émotions /merci les cours d'espagnol 😂/  
Merci de m'avoir lu


	19. Chapitre 18 Retrouvaille

Coucou 😄  
Alors à la base je pensais pas pouvoir publié mais une amie m'a forcer à écrire et j'ai eu un peu d'inspiration. Chapitre un peu cour avec une fin sadique 😘

...

PVD Seijūrō

Ce fut le réveille qui nous sorti de notre sommeil. Il était 9 heures du matin et grand temps que nous nous levions. En effet nous avions rendez-vous dans une heure avec les autres sur le terrain de basket. J'allai donc dans ma chambre pour m'habiller pendant que Lys en faisait autant, avec des habits qu'une domestique lui avait trouvé. Puis, je descendis dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. La jeune fille me rejoignit quelques temps après. Malgré sa fatigue apparente, elle était toujours très belle. Elle portait un jeans près du corps avec un T shirt blancs avec de la dentelle. Elle s'assit à côté de moi mais ne sembla pas avoir envie de se servir...

\- Mange.

Mon intervention la sorti de sa liturgie.

\- Je n'ai pas faim Seijūrō, me répondit-elle doucement.  
-Ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien un ordre.

Je vis bien qu'elle voulait répliquer quelque chose mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

-Si tu ne le fais pas seul, je te nourrirais moi même comme on nourrit un petit bébé.

De toute évidence elle ne prenait pas au sérieux ma menace puisqu'elle ne se servit rien. Je pris donc ses baguettes et lui servi de riz sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas cela le matin. Son espression faciale quand elle comprit que j'étais sérieux me fit sourire.

-Maintenant ouvre la bouche nous n'avons pas toute la journée.  
-Je peux man...

Je profitai de ses paroles pour lui enfourner le riz dans la bouche.  
Quand enfin le petit déjeuner fut fini, nous pûmes aller rejoindre la Génération miracle.

PDV Lys

J'étais un peu honteuse de la manière dont Seijūrō m'avait fait manger mon petit déjeuner. Les garçons et Momoï avaient décidé de fêter mon anniversaire. Et malgré la peur qui m'enserrait le ventre je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être heureuse. Nous avions rendez-vous sur un petit terrain de basket. Cela me rappelait mon 9 ème anniversaire... mais je décidai de mettre de côté toutes ces mauvaises ondes. Chacun vint me dire bonjour et me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire (pitié qu'il en soit vraiment ainsi ).  
Soudain nous entendîmes un homme arriver. En voyant son visage je me figeai.

Fin PVD

L'homme s'avança devant les adolescents puis s'adressa à la jeune fille au cheveux noirs.

\- Ma chère fille. Quelle plaisir de te voir là, il se mit à rire. Tu vas pouvoir voir tes chers amis dépérir.

La jeune fille ne put rien répliquer, bien trop apeurée.

PDV Seijūrō

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Lys était complètement pétrifiée. J'étais absolu, la situation ne pouvait pas m'échapper. Mais alors que je commençais à avancer vers l'ancien homme d'affaire, il sorti deux objets de son sac. Le premier était un marteau, qu'il posa par terre et le deuxième un petite fiole. Il nous montra cette dernière avec un sourire de fou.

\- Vous savez ce que c'est ? Non, vous êtes trop inculte pour ça, il se mit à rigoler de manière démentiel. C'est un poison qui va tout simplement vous empêcher de bouger. Et vous voyez ce jolie marteau ? Il va vous casser chacun de vos os jusqu'à que votre coeur arrête de battre.

Puis il se retourna vers sa fille.

-C'est ta faute. Regarde se que tu m'obliges à faire.

Il attrapa son marteau et le fit tournoyer frénétiquement autour de lui.

\- Tu es un monstre! Tu as tuer ta propre mère!

Soudain il arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna vers moi. Toujours en s'adressant à sa progéniture, il demanda :

\- C'est lui qui a eu tes préférences ? Je dois dire que tu as bon goût. Malheureusement son destin et de mourir.

Il s'avançait dangereusement vers moi. Je voulu bouger pour me défendre mais le poison avait déjà fait effet. En faisant tourner mon regard sur mes amis je vis qu'il était aussi handicapés que moi. Soudain la voie affaibli de Lys parvint à mes oreilles.

\- Je vous en supplie. Il n'a rien fait, ils n'ont rien fait. Je ne suis pas responsable de l'accid-  
-Tais - toi fille ingrate. Je vais le tuer comme tous les autres pour que tu comprennes ta propre atrocitée.

Le temps me sembla passer au ralenti. Il leva doucement son marteau me regardant avec son sourire sadique. J'avais perdu. Je n'étais pas absolu. Mon plan n'avait pas marché. J'avais trouvé plus fort que moi...

...

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?  
Merci à ceux qui m'avaient donné une réponse sur ma question précédente même si au final je n'en ai pas eu besoin ça me fait très plaisir 😙😙  
Merci de m'avoir lu


	20. Chapitre 19 La fin ?

Coucou 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre 😊  
Bonne lecture  
...

Le corps fut frappé par le marteau. Une douleur sourde s'empara de la personne. C'est son genou qui avait été la cible, certainement pour prolonger le plaisir... Et malgré tout ça elle ne ressentait que du soulagement. En la frappant elle, l'autre qu'elle aimait n'avait pas à souffrir. Tant qu'il s'acharnait sur son corps il l'oublierait . Soudain une voix rauque brisa toute cette agitation.  
-La dernière fois ne t'avait pas suffit ? Tu pensais que j'avais mal fait mon travail ? Tu voulais que je recommence ?

PVD Seijūrō

Je hurlais. Ce n'etait pas possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le poison n'avait pas fait effet ? Pourquoi avait elle put bouger et se jeter dans sa direction pour prendre le coup à sa place ? Je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi alors que cette ... homme (si on peut appeler ça ainsi ...) se préparait à frapper sa propre fille une nouvelle fois. Jamais je n'avais été aussi content d'avoir pratiqué des arts marciaux. Mais je savais pertinemment que si j'avais dévié mon coup cette fois ce n'était que grâce à l'effet de surprise.

PVD inconnu

Nous venons d'être appelé à priori un témoin avait vu l'ennemi public numéro 1 du Japon sur un petit terrain de basket de Kyoto. Après vérification sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville la véracité de cette information à été prouvé. Des dizaines de membres des forces spéciales venaient d'être déployées. J'avais la cible en visuel. J'espèrais que nous aurions bientôt l'autorisation d'agir. Une jeune fille venait de s'interposer entre Kokoro et Akashi - san.

PDV Lys

Une douleur sourde m'avait envahi mais j'étais quand même fière d'avoir pu agir. Soudain des coups de feu retentirent. Une voix criait dans un haut parleur mais j'étais incapable de comprendre ses paroles. J'avais perdu trop de sang. Je perçus beaucoup d'agitation autour de moi. Puis tout devînt noir, je n'arrivais plus à lutter contre ce lieu attirant et sans douleur.

~ Élipse ~

Au début seulement des sensations me vinrent. Doux, chaud, mou. Soudain les événements précédents me revinrent à l'esprit. Que c'était il passé ? Étais-je morte ? J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. La lumière m'aveugla. Tout est blanc. La panique monta en moi. J'essayai de me lever. Je me débattais. Soudain deux mains puissantes me plaquérent sur le matelas et une voix retentit.  
\- Calme toi Lysa /je rappelle ça ce prononce lyssa/ Tout va bien c'est fini.  
L'image devant moi devient de plus en plus net. La première chose que je distinguais fut le cheveux rouge de ... Seijūrō.  
\- On est mort ?  
Fut ma première pensée que je pus extérioriser. Mon vis à vis sourit et me répondit d'une voix la calme plus que je le lui avait jamais vu.  
-Non nous sommes belle et bien vivant. Après que tu te sois évanouie les forces spéciales sont arrivés. L'un d'eux a tiré dans le bras de Kokoro et ils ont put l'arrêter. Son procès aura lieu la semaine prochaine.  
J'étais soulagée. Tout était enfin fini. Je décidai donc de me lever mais les mains, toujours posés sur mes épaules, me retirent.  
\- Laisse moi me lever !  
-Même pas en rêve. Je te rappelle que tu t'es pris un marteau sur le genoux et que même si les médecins on fais des merveilles tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher avant bien longtemps. Et puis, tu es bien trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tu restera donc ici jusqu'à que j'en ai décidé autrement.  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et parti.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais dans mon lit. Mais aujourd'hui les choses allaient changer. En effet le médecin venait de partir en m'annonçant que je pouvais désormais me déplacer avec des béquilles. Seijūrō m'avait bien sûr interdit de m'en servir mais Louis, qui venait me voir tout les jours (c'est un bon "grand frère " ;-)) m'en avait apporter. J'attends donc que Seijūrō sorte de la demeure pour commencer à sortir du lit. Je n'avais pas vraiment la technique au début mais je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal après quelques essais. Pour commencer je rester à l'étage. La salle de bain fut mon premier arrêt, puis la salle de musique. Que ça fait du bien de sortie du lit. Soudain la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Mince si le fils de mon hôte me voyait debout j'allais me faire détruire. Je me précipitai donc dans ma chambre (bas oui à force c'était devenu la mienne ) tout en évitant une chute de justesse, balançai mes béquilles sous le lit et me recouchai. Quelque secondes plus tard ma chambre s'ouvrit. Ouf je l'avais échapper belle.  
-M'aurais tu désobéi ?  
Bon en fait pas tant que ça... allez Lys ment correctement.  
\- Non même si ce n'est pas l'envi qu'il me manque.  
Je vu bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais (et heureusement pour moi ) il n'avait pas de preuve. Nous discutâmes un peu puis un domestique nous apporta à manger. Il avait pris l'habitude dîner avec moi dans ma chambre puisque moi je n'avais pas le droit de me déplacer.

PVD Seijūrō

En entrant dans la pièce tout à l'heure je fut persuadé qu'elle c'était déplacé. La question étant comment ? Et la réponse me vint rapidement : Louis. Il faudra que j'ai une sérieuse discutions avec lui. Après le repas je décidai donc de prendre mon téléphone et de l'appeler.  
\- Pourquoi ? (Et oui les politesse ne sont pas de mise )  
\- Pourquoi quoi ? Me répondit-il surpris.  
-Pourquoi tu lui as donner un moyen de se déplacer. Elle doit se reposer ! Declarais-je d'un ton coléreux.  
\- Calmos. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Tu pourras jamais la retenir chez toi comme une priso...  
Je coupai la communication. Quel imbécile !  
Le lendemain je partis à une réunion avec mon père. Réunion qui s'éternisa... quand enfin je fut rentré qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de la chambre se Lysaki vide. Après rapide vérification elle n'était pas dans la maison. Mais merde ou est ce qu'elle était allée? Bien sûr madame n'avais pas pris son téléphone... j'appelai Louis puis les autres membres de la Génération miracle. Personne ne l'avais vu. Pourvu que rien ne lui sois arrivé.

...  
Tada 😄  
Alors ça vous a plut ?  
Je ne sais pas si le prochain est l'épilogue ou un chapitre 20. A voir selon l'inspiration 😉  
Merci de m'avoir lu  
A mercredi prochain


	21. Chapter 20 punition

Coucou voici un nouveau chapitre😄  
Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard et je m'en escuse mais je pensais vraiment pouvoir finir mon histoire dans ce chapitre. En réalité, bonne nouvelle, j'avais beaucoup trop de chose à dire donc il y en aura au moins deux autres 😄  
Bonne lecture

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

PDV Seijūrō

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que j'étais rentré et toujours aucune trace de Lysaki. Et alors que je venais de prendre la décision d'aller la chercher la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Les domestiques étaient tous la, mon père ne rentrait pas, je n'attendais personne à par Lys. Je me précipitai dans l'entrée.

PDV Lysaki

Arrivé devant la porte j'hésitais un long moment avant de l'ouvrir. En effet j'étais sorti en douce dans les bois alors que Seijūrō me l'avait interdit et n'avais pas vu l'heure. Et ça m'étonnerais que si je lui dis qu'en plus j'ai ramassé des champignons il se calme. A peine eus-je mis un pied dans la maison qu'une ombre me sauta dessus.

 **\- Je peux savoir** **où** **tu** **étais** **? Je t'avais ordonné de rester** **coucher** **!**

Il était vraiment très énervé, le fais qu'il parle japonais le soulignait. Une aura noire l'entourait. Soudain il vit le sac que je portais.

\- **Des champignons ? Des champignons ? Tu** **m'as** **désobéi et tu es allez chercher des champignons ? Tu te fous de moi** **j'espère** **!?**

Ses paroles m'énervèrent. Il n'avait pas à décider toute ma vie.

 **\- Oh** **c'est** **bon ! Je fais bien ce que je veux !** **C'est** **ma vie pas la tienne.** **Ça** **fait des semaines que tu m'obliges** **à** **rester dans mon lit. Je ne peux...**

Mais je ne pus finir ma phrase car le lèvres du rougeâtre se posèrent sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux et par lui il me transmettait toutes l'inquiétude qu'il avait eus pour moi. Après quelque minutes il s'écarta. Sa colère était redescendu. Je pensais y avoir échappé quand un sourire (que je qualifierais de sadique) se dessina sur son visage.

\- Ne crois pas pour autant que tu vas échapper à ta punition. Je t'expliquerai tout demain en détail. En attendant, tu vas aller dormir.

Il me prit des mains mon sac remplit de champignons et le déposa sur le côté alors que je commençais à monter les escaliers. Mais manque de chance une des mes béquilles dérapa. La seul chose que me retint de m'écraser par terre furent les bras de Seijūrō. Je l'entendis souffler puis il me souleva de terre.

-Mais arrête ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Repose-moi tout de suite, lui hurlai-je.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre et de toutes évidences tu n'es pas capable de retourner dans ton lit sans aide, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Sachant que ça ne servait à rien de riposter, je me laissai faire. Il me déposa sur le lit et me demanda de me changer rapidement pendant qu''il était retourné. Ceci fait je me glissai dans mes draps et Sei sorti, certainement un peu rassuré sur mon état. Mais alors que je commençais à m'endormir j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. J'avais toujours les yeux fermés et n'avais pas envie de les ouvrir. Je savais que cette maison était sécurisé et que par conséquent je ne craignais rien. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser et quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je reconnu également l'odeur de Seijūrō. Je fus surprise de ce geste mais je n'eus pas le temps de plus y penser car je m'endormis.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée par les rayons du soleil. j'ouvris doucement les yeux. La place à côté de moi était vide. De toute évidence, le fils des Akashi c'était déjà levé . Soudain ce dernier entra doucement et quand il me vit il esquissa ce qu'on pourrait appeler un sourire.

-Enfin réveillé?

-Bonjour. J'ai bien dormis merci et toi? répliquai-je ironiquement.

Ça ne lui plut pas beaucoup et, tout comme j'avais ignoré ses paroles, il ignora les miennes :

- **1 ère punitions : tu devras rester dans ta chambre tant que je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation d'en sortir.**

 **-J'ai le droit de me lever?**

 **\- On va dire oui si tu n'en fait pas trop et que te ne me désobéis pas. 2ème punitions : tu devras rattraper les cours que tu as loupé et même plus car j'aimerais que tu passe ton bac avant la fin de l'année.**

 **-Quoi ? mais je n'y arriverais jamais**

- **Ne m'interromps pas et puis il n'y a pas un dicton français qui dit** "ne jamais dire jamais". **Reprenons, la troisième et dernière punition est... que tu devras passer plus de temps avec moi.**

Cette dernière n'étais pas vraiment une corvée au contraire même mais les premières allaient être dure à suivre. La voix du jeune homme me sortit de mes pensées.

- **Et nous allons commencé maintenant. Habille-toi je vais chercher de quoi travailler.**

Juste avant qu'il sorte je l'appostrophe.

-Sei... tu vas apprendre avec moi ?

PVD Seijūrō

La question ainsi que le ton très doux qu'elle avait utilisé me surpris. Je souris et lui répondit que oui puis je partis chercher nos affaires. En revenant je vis Lys habillée d'un jean et d'un T shirt blanc à dentelle. Simple mais élégant. Elle était tranquillement assise sur le lit en train de se brosser les cheveux. Cette tâche fini elle reposa son ustensile et plaça son regard dans le mien.

\- Alors **senseï** /professeur en japonais / que fait - on aujourd'hui?

Ce surnom me surpris mais nz me déplu pas.

\- Mathématiques.  
\- Ouiii c'est ma matière préférée.

Elle avait l'aire vraiment heureuse et cela me fit plaisir (je devient niant niant moi c'est pas possible, faut que je me reprenne ). Je m'assis donc à ses côté sur le lit et nous commençâmes les révisions pour moi et l'apprentissage pour la jeune Kokoro. Après plus de 4 heures d'équations et de calculs en tous genres je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes. Je décidai donc d'aller chercher à manger.

PVD Lys

Sei n'était plus dans la pièce depuis au moins 20 minutes, Je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait? Et puis j'en avait déjà marre de rester dans ma chambre. Serte elle est bien décorée et de taille relativement grande mais quand même. Je pris donc mes béquilles et partis dans le couloir. Et alors que je m'étais retourné pour fermer la porte des pas se firent entendre derrière moi.

\- **Que n'as - tu pas compris dans "rester dans la chambre".**

L'aura du capitaine de Rakuzan était plus noir que jamais. Même contre mon géniteur, il avait été moins impressionnant. Je ne pus par conséquent ne pas ressentir une certaines peur m'envahir (ne pensez pas que je suis une trouillarde, loin de la, mais il est vraiment effrayant). Il me plaqua contre la porte furieux. Mon genoux cogna violemment le pan de bois et me fit grimacer mais cela ne sembla pas déconcentrer le rouge. Il ouvrit la porte et me poussa jusqu'à mon lit, enfin plutôt m'y porta car il allait beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse le suivre a cloche pied. Il me plaqua sur le matelas, souleva le drap et le serra par dessus moi tellement fort qu'il m'empêchais de bouger.

- **Maintenant tu restes là c'est claire? J'ai été gentil avec toi mais maintenant c'est fini. Tu m'as manqué de respect et désobéis bien trop de fois.**

La pression qu'il exerçait sur moi me fit comprendre que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de négocier. Il parti sans aucun regard et je ne put retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Cela faisait tellement mal. Je pensais qu'il aurait changé mais en réalité il était toujours cette empereur prétentieux, ce garçon absolu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alors ça vous a plut ?  
Merci de m'avoir lu 😙


	22. Chapitre 21 Bac de français

Coucou 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre 😊  
Bonne lecture  
...

Le corps fut frappé par le marteau. Une douleur sourde s'empara de la personne. C'est son genou qui avait été la cible, certainement pour prolonger le plaisir... Et malgré tout ça elle ne ressentait que du soulagement. En la frappant elle, l'autre qu'elle aimait n'avait pas à souffrir. Tant qu'il s'acharnait sur son corps il l'oublierait . Soudain une voix rauque brisa toute cette agitation.  
-La dernière fois ne t'avait pas suffit ? Tu pensais que j'avais mal fait mon travail ? Tu voulais que je recommence ?

PVD Seijūrō

Je hurlais. Ce n'etait pas possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le poison n'avait pas fait effet ? Pourquoi avait elle put bouger et se jeter dans sa direction pour prendre le coup à sa place ? Je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi alors que cette ... homme (si on peut appeler ça ainsi ...) se préparait à frapper sa propre fille une nouvelle fois. Jamais je n'avais été aussi content d'avoir pratiqué des arts marciaux. Mais je savais pertinemment que si j'avais dévié mon coup cette fois ce n'était que grâce à l'effet de surprise.

PVD inconnu

Nous venons d'être appelé à priori un témoin avait vu l'ennemi public numéro 1 du Japon sur un petit terrain de basket de Kyoto. Après vérification sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville la véracité de cette information à été prouvé. Des dizaines de membres des forces spéciales venaient d'être déployées. J'avais la cible en visuel. J'espèrais que nous aurions bientôt l'autorisation d'agir. Une jeune fille venait de s'interposer entre Kokoro et Akashi - san.

PDV Lys

Une douleur sourde m'avait envahi mais j'étais quand même fière d'avoir pu agir. Soudain des coups de feu retentirent. Une voix criait dans un haut parleur mais j'étais incapable de comprendre ses paroles. J'avais perdu trop de sang. Je perçus beaucoup d'agitation autour de moi. Puis tout devînt noir, je n'arrivais plus à lutter contre ce lieu attirant et sans douleur.

~ Élipse ~

Au début seulement des sensations me vinrent. Doux, chaud, mou. Soudain les événements précédents me revinrent à l'esprit. Que c'était il passé ? Étais-je morte ? J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup. La lumière m'aveugla. Tout est blanc. La panique monta en moi. J'essayai de me lever. Je me débattais. Soudain deux mains puissantes me plaquérent sur le matelas et une voix retentit.  
\- Calme toi Lysa /je rappelle ça ce prononce lyssa/ Tout va bien c'est fini.  
L'image devant moi devient de plus en plus net. La première chose que je distinguais fut le cheveux rouge de ... Seijūrō.  
\- On est mort ?  
Fut ma première pensée que je pus extérioriser. Mon vis à vis sourit et me répondit d'une voix la calme plus que je le lui avait jamais vu.  
-Non nous sommes belle et bien vivant. Après que tu te sois évanouie les forces spéciales sont arrivés. L'un d'eux a tiré dans le bras de Kokoro et ils ont put l'arrêter. Son procès aura lieu la semaine prochaine.  
J'étais soulagée. Tout était enfin fini. Je décidai donc de me lever mais les mains, toujours posés sur mes épaules, me retirent.  
\- Laisse moi me lever !  
-Même pas en rêve. Je te rappelle que tu t'es pris un marteau sur le genoux et que même si les médecins on fais des merveilles tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher avant bien longtemps. Et puis, tu es bien trop fatigués pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tu restera donc ici jusqu'à que j'en ai décidé autrement.  
Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit et parti.

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que j'étais dans mon lit. Mais aujourd'hui les choses allaient changer. En effet le médecin venait de partir en m'annonçant que je pouvais désormais me déplacer avec des béquilles. Seijūrō m'avait bien sûr interdit de m'en servir mais Louis, qui venait me voir tout les jours (c'est un bon "grand frère " ;-)) m'en avait apporter. J'attends donc que Seijūrō sorte de la demeure pour commencer à sortir du lit. Je n'avais pas vraiment la technique au début mais je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal après quelques essais. Pour commencer je rester à l'étage. La salle de bain fut mon premier arrêt, puis la salle de musique. Que ça fait du bien de sortie du lit. Soudain la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. Mince si le fils de mon hôte me voyait debout j'allais me faire détruire. Je me précipitai donc dans ma chambre (bas oui à force c'était devenu la mienne ) tout en évitant une chute de justesse, balançai mes béquilles sous le lit et me recouchai. Quelque secondes plus tard ma chambre s'ouvrit. Ouf je l'avais échapper belle.  
-M'aurais tu désobéi ?  
Bon en fait pas tant que ça... allez Lys ment correctement.  
\- Non même si ce n'est pas l'envi qu'il me manque.  
Je vu bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais (et heureusement pour moi ) il n'avait pas de preuve. Nous discutâmes un peu puis un domestique nous apporta à manger. Il avait pris l'habitude dîner avec moi dans ma chambre puisque moi je n'avais pas le droit de me déplacer.

PVD Seijūrō

En entrant dans la pièce tout à l'heure je fut persuadé qu'elle c'était déplacé. La question étant comment ? Et la réponse me vint rapidement : Louis. Il faudra que j'ai une sérieuse discutions avec lui. Après le repas je décidai donc de prendre mon téléphone et de l'appeler.  
\- Pourquoi ? (Et oui les politesse ne sont pas de mise )  
\- Pourquoi quoi ? Me répondit-il surpris.  
-Pourquoi tu lui as donner un moyen de se déplacer. Elle doit se reposer ! Declarais-je d'un ton coléreux.  
\- Calmos. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Tu pourras jamais la retenir chez toi comme une priso...  
Je coupai la communication. Quel imbécile !  
Le lendemain je partis à une réunion avec mon père. Réunion qui s'éternisa... quand enfin je fut rentré qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de la chambre se Lysaki vide. Après rapide vérification elle n'était pas dans la maison. Mais merde ou est ce qu'elle était allée? Bien sûr madame n'avais pas pris son téléphone... j'appelai Louis puis les autres membres de la Génération miracle. Personne ne l'avais vu. Pourvu que rien ne lui sois arrivé.

...  
Tada 😄  
Alors ça vous a plut ?  
Je ne sais pas si le prochain est l'épilogue ou un chapitre 20. A voir selon l'inspiration 😉  
Merci de m'avoir lu  
A mercredi prochain


	23. Chapitre 22 Équitation

Coucou 😄  
Voici un nouveau chapitre 😄  
On ce retrouve en bas bonne lecture 😘

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bonsoir à tous. Je me présente même si je pense que vous savez tous qui je suis. Lysaki Kokoro, fille du détesté Assu Kokoro, héritière de cette riche famille et de Kokoro compagnie. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'ai pas préparé mon discours. Je viens juste d'être prévenue de ce repas et, je pense pouvoir l'affirmer sans me tromper, ceci est un test que je compte passer avec brio. Mon entreprise, car elle est désormais la mienne, c'est contenter bien trop longtemps de survivre à cause de mon géniteur. Bien sûr je n'oublie pas ce qui ont contribué à la garder en vie mais aujourd'hui je peux affirmer, et devant témoins, que je vais reprendre les rênes et redonner à cette compagnie tout le prestige qui lui est du. Pour cela un partenariat sera sans doute crée avec Akashi industri. Ainsi nos deux entreprise renforceront leurs pouvoirs, déjà grand, au Japon et pourront s'étendre sur les marchés internationaux. Je vous laisse maintenant allez vous assoire. Je crois bien que le dîner va commencer. Merci à tous.

PDV Lys

Ouf fini ! En plus je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je partis m'installer près de Seijūrō (ma place à table ) et le repas commença. La soirée se passa relativement bien. Je discutais essentiellement de mon entreprise (ça fait vraiment bizarre d'utiliser le possessif) avec mon voisin de gauche. Voisin qui n'était qu'autre que le N-1 /sous chef ;-)/ de Kokoro compagnie. Je discutais aussi un peu avec les Akashi. Sei avait été moins froid que ces derniers jours, et il faut bien dire que c'était agréable. Vers 1h du matin tous les invités était partis et un domestique me montra ma chambre ( j'avais découvert que cette demeure appartenait également au Akashi ).

Le lendemain quand je me réveillais, le soleil filtrait à travers les volet. Mais à ma plus grande surprise il n'était que 8h04. Je décidai d'ouvrir l'armoire. je n'avais plus que ma robe comme vêtement et ce n'était pas très pratique dans le quotidien. A ma grande surprise je trouvais des habits d'équitation. Serait ce possible qu'il y ai une écurie ? Un léger hénnissement répondit à ma question. L'envie était trop forte. Je me vetis donc de cette tenue et descendis les escalier désert.  
Après deux minutes de marche j'arrivai dans l'écurie. Elle était très grande. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de chevaux. L'un d'eux attira mon attention. Il avait une robe /la couleur de ses poils/ souris, soit blanche avec des reflet gris, et la crinière noir ébène. Il était vraiment magnifique. Une plaque sur son box m'appris qu'il s'appelait Amadeus. Bizarre, après tout nous étions au Japon ce n'était pas un nom courant ici. Je m'approchai de lui. D'abord méfiant il s'éloigna, je m'arrêtai. Après quelque minutes dans cette position, le cheval devait avoir estimé que je n'étais pas une menace, il s'avança vers moi posant son museau sur ma main.  
Amadeus semblait vouloir sortir... personne n'était dans les environs. Je décidai donc d'aller chercher de quoi seller le cheval.  
Après 30 minutes de préparation, je sorti tenant les rêne du cheval blancs. A quelques mètres j'aperçu une carrière /le lien où l'on fait habituellement de l'équitation / dans lequel se trouvait des obstacles déjà montés.

PDV Seijūrō

Quand je me réveillai ce matin dans les environs de 9h, je fus surpris pas le bruit que j'étendais. En effet le son des sabots tapant le sol se faisait entendre. Cela était inhabituel. Serte il y avait une écurie mais les palefreniers ne commençaient qu'à 10h et à part moi personne ne montait. Oui je montais. Ma mère m'avait donné goût au basket, comme tout le monde le sait, mais aussi à l'équitation. Je décidai donc d'aller voir ce qui ce passait et quellle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant Lysaki sur Amadeus. C'était un très beau cheval, sans aucun doute mon préféré mais, car il y avait un mais, c'était un destrier difficile et capricieux. À tel point que plusieurs fois les palefreniers avait demandé qu'on l'abatte. Bien sûr je m'y était opposé. C'était ma mère qui me l'avait offert pour mon huitième anniversaire, si peu de temps avant ça mort...  
Revenant au présent je me rendis compte que Lys avait commencé à sauter.

PDV Lys

J'adorais sauter et il faut dire que ce cheval était parfait. J'adorais cette sensation de liberté, de force et de légèreté que donnait cette discipline. Après plusieurs saut je me rendit compte de la présence de Seijūrō. Un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il me fit un léger signe de tête puis disparu dans l'écurie. Il en ressortit peu de temps après avec une magnifique jument bai /robe marron et crinière noir /.

-Je ne savais pas que tu métrisais ce sport, déclara -t-il.  
\- Et toi alors ? Je pensais que tu ne faisais que du basket.

Il rigola à ma remarque.

-Je suis absolu en tout, répliqua -t-il un sourire en coin.

C'est ainsi que nous commençâmes à sauter ensemble. Ce n'etait pas vraiment un concour, chacun connaissait ses limites.

Fin PVD

Les deux adolescents offraient un beau spectacle à qui voulait le voir. Soudain un des palefreniers, affolé par la disparition de deux chevaux dans les écuries, ce mit à crier tout en sortant en gesticulant de celle-ci. Ne jamais crier ni gesticuler en présence de chevaux, voici une règle de base. Malheureusement, malgré son niveau, Lys ne put prédire la peur de sa monture. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à sauter, Amadeus s'arrêta net et se cabra. Tout ce passa très vite. La jeune fille tomba de son cheval lourdement sur le sol. Le palefrenier, qui hurlait qu'il aurait dû tuer le canasson blanc plus tôt, ce qui effraya encore plus se dernier qui reculait dangereusement vers sa cavalier et l'assoma d'un coup de sabot. Un homme tira sur le pauvre cheval qui s'effondra près du corps de la jeune fille. Le garçon aux cheveux rouge hurla, descendit de sa jument qu'il avait eu du mal à calmer et se précipita vers la jeune héritière.

PDV Seijūrō

Nonnnnn. Mon esprit avait du mal à fonctionner. La seul chose que je pus faire c'est me précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'avais même pas la force de vérifier si elle était en vie ou non.

-S..Sei

La faible voix de la jeune fille me sorti de mon impuissance.

\- Que...que c'est - il passé ? Me questionna -t -elle.

Pour toute réponse elle n'obtient qu'un long baiser qui nous fit perdre notre souffle et toutes considérations pour le monde alentour. Quand nous fument rassasiés, je l'aidai à se relever. Les deux palefreniers ainsi qu'un grand nombre de domestiques affolés par le bruit nous regardaient bouche bée.

\- **Vous** **êtes** **virés.**

Furent les seuls mots que je prononçai avant de retourner dans le manoir. Lys blotti dans mes bras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?  
Normalement ce chapitre était le dernier. Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue que je publierai la semaine prochaine.  
Si vous voyez quelque chose qui, pour vous, manque à ma fanfiction n'hésitez pas 😉  
Merci de m'avoir lu 😙


	24. epilogue

Une jeune femme aux cheveux long et noirs avec des yeux de la même couleur était assise sur un majestueux fauteuil. Sur chaqu'un de ses genoux se trouvaient à droite une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, les yeux noirs de sa mère et les cheveux presque rouges, et à gauche un petit garçon de sept ans avec cette fois les cheveux court et noir comme la jeune femme et les yeux vairon rouge et jaune. Tout trois regardaient un album photo.

-Maman c'est toi sur la photo avec papa ? Demanda la fillette.  
\- Oui ma chérie c'était le jour de notre mariage.  
\- Et eux c'est qui ? Demanda le garçonnet en montrant six hommes, l'un blond l'autre avec les cheveux violet ou encore vert, bleu claire, bleu foncé et brun.

La mère rigola d'un petit rire cristallin.

\- Tu ne les reconnaît pas ? Ce sont tonton Ryōta, tonton Atsushi, tonton Shin, tonton Tetsu, tonton Daïki et tonton Louis.

Les enfants semblaient à la fois surpris et un peu embarrassés de ne pas les avoir reconnus.

\- Je suis sur qu'ils seraient vexés en apprenant qu'ils sont des étrangers à vos yeux.

C'était un homme au cheveux carmin qui venait de parler tout en arrivant dans la pièce. En voyant sa femme et ses enfants ainsi, il eu un fin sourire. Il s'approcha de sa progéniture et passa une main dans les cheveux de chacun avant d'embrasser sa femme.

 **-Nous** **devons** **y aller** **si** **nous ne voulons pas** **être** **en** **retard,** déclara t-il

- **Tu as raison mon chéri. Allez mettre vos chaussures les enfants.**

Les deux adultes se prirent la main se dirigèrent vers la sorti.

 **-Papa aide moi** **à** **mettre mon** **manteau** **!**

 **-** **J'arrive** **Akiko.**

\- T'es nul tu sais pas t'habiller toute seule, la titilla son grand frère.

 **\- Kibō Akashi ne te moque pas de ta** **sœur** **et nous sortons donc parle en japonnais jeune homme** , le réprimanda sa mère.

Enfin la petite famille sorti dans la bonne humeur les parents donnant la main à leur moitié et à un de leurs enfants.

 **FIN**  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Coucou 😄  
Voilà c'est la fin de cette fanfic 😊  
Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur de m'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé et commenté mon histoire.  
C'était vraiment une très belle aventure que j'ai partagé avec vous. J'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire et j'espère que vous en avez prit tout autant à lire.  
Encore merci 😘😘😘😘😘😘


End file.
